Sueños de juventud
by p0pul4ar
Summary: Soy un grupo musical muy unido hasta que una integrante lo abandona y andan es busca de una nueva cantante, el no busca quien se la hizo sino quien se la pague
1. Chapter 1

**Sue****ños de juventud.**

**Capitulo 1. **

Kagome Higurashi, una joven de 17 años de edad que se dedicaba a estudiar y a trabajar para sacar a adelante a su familia, era mediana cabello azabache color negro azulado, y unos ojos chocolate tan llenos de vida era muy bonita aunque ella decía que no.

-KAGOME enciende la tele -gritoneo Ayumi del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Pero por qué? -le pregunto.

-TU NO PREGUNTES SOLO ENCIÉNDELA -le ordeno.

-¡Ah! Está bien pero no me grites que no estoy sorda -y de mala gana fue encendió la tele y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Estas son las ultimas noticias como lo oyen amigos Kikyo Himura abandona el grupo DKDA lo anuncio en pleno concierto -decía un reportero.

-Aun así no lo podemos creer la gran cantante y novia del integrante Inuyasha Taisho abandona el grupo, pues se dice que va en busca de nuevas oportunidades en Hollywood para dedicarse plenamente a la actuación, eso fue lo que declaro, en cuanto a su relación con el integrante de la banda no se sabe nada -aclaro el conductor del noticiero.

-Pero todas las chicas que estén viendo esta noticia que está causando mucha polémica, se les informa que la manager anda en busca de otra integrante como lo oyen solo tienen que mandar un video musical y sus datos a las oficinas que aparecen en pantalla y la elegida se le llamara para integrarse al grupo del momento DKDA -anuncio el reportero.

-¿YA VISTE, KAGOME? -le grito Ayumi -Tu puedes ser la otra integrante de DKDA cantas muy bien amiga -le insto a seguir su consejo.

-¡QUE ESTAS LOCA CLARO QUE NO! Además andan buscando a una chica tan linda como Kikyo y para nada que soy como ella -grito Kagome al escuchar la descabellada idea de su amiga.

-¡AY! KAGOME es la oportunidad de tu vida podrás conocer a tu amor platónico INUYASHA, que bien se que desde que se formo el grupo te gusto él, ándale kagome podrás sacar a tu familia adelante con ese dinero que ganaras estando en el grupo -le insistía pero solo conseguía evasivas de Kagome.

-No, no y no Ayumi -grito Kagome.

-Ah… está bien, luego hablamos bye -se despidió Ayumi con una sonrisa falsa -Ya veremos si no entras al grupo Kagome -pensó Ayumi desde luego iba a ser algo para meter a Kagome en ese sorteo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-MALDITA SEA COMO PUDO DEJAR EL GRUPO ASI COMO ASI -gritaba un ojidorado echo una fiera al recordar lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas.

**FLASH BACK**

**INUYASHA:**

Otro día más,

que se desprende de mi cuerpo una razón de amar,

de compartir contigo mis sentidos al cantar,

que entiendan que mi música es para ti.

Así quiéreme,

así como yo soy un loco que te ofrece amor,

un despiadado amante de la vida y la pasión,

un soñador que insiste en ser tu religión

Te llevare en mi voz,

te robaré el corazón,

me contaminas sin saber que

tú eres parte de mi inspiración.

**CORO: **

Ámame tal como soy y llévame hasta el final

de esta carrera que estoy cruzando,

súbete a mi corazón no puedo detener el vuelo

de mi vida cautiva.

**MIROKU: **

Yo te seguiré,

en cada paso de tu vida me recargaré

para envolver tus sentimientos cada anochecer

quiero estar contigo siempre hasta el final.

-Gracias, querido publico -se lucio Kikyo aunque a lo lejos Sango y Rin la mataban con la mirada.

-Pero quién diablos se cree que es, si ella ni sabe cantar -susurraba Sango al oído de Rin.

-Lo sé Sango pero según Inuyasha es indispensable para el grupo -contesto Rin.

-Me vale un sorbete lo que Inuyasha diga, no sirve para cantar solo por su cara bonita se cree mucho, mientras que ella simula que canta yo me canso mi garganta -decía demasiado enojada pues estaba harta que Kikyo se llevara el crédito.

-Que tanto hablan que no ven que la gran Kikyo va a decir algo importante -ironizo Sesshomaru interrumpiendo la plática pues él era otro integrante de DKDA.

-Queridísimo publico me atreví a tomar el micrófono para anunciar mi salida del grupo DKDA -en cuanto dijo esto dejo a todos con la cara desencajada y más a su novio Inuyasha.

-¿QUEE? -grito Inuyasha.

**END FLASH BACK**

-Calma, Inuyasha se que hizo mal en no avisarnos antes, pero es su decisión -consoló Miroku a Inuyasha quien seguía demasiado enojado.

-CLARO ESO DICES, PERO COMO NO ES TU QUERIDÍSIMA SANGO QUIEN SE MARCHA TRATAS DE CONSOLARME ¿NO? -le grito tanto que el mismísimo Miroku no reconocía al Inuyasha que estaba enfrente suyo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero Kaede ya anda consiguiendo una nueva cantante para el grupo -afirmo.

-Pues no creo que haya chica más linda que Kikyo, además me encargare de hacerla sentir en un infierno tal y como yo estoy sufriendo -afirmo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Pero Inuyasha la nueva integrante no tiene la culpa de que tu Kikyo se marchara no creo que tengas que desquitarte con ella o ¿sí? -anarco una ceja hacia él.

-Miroku no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, quieres dejarme solo por favor -le cerró la puerta en las narices a Miroku.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Qué paso, Miroku? -pregunto Sango.

-Pues como se imaginaran está muy enojado por lo de Kikyo -contesto Miroku.

-Vez Kikyo todo esto es por tu culpa, eres una malagradecida -ataco Sango a Kikyo quien no se miraba afectada por la situación de Inuyasha.

-¡Ah! Ahora yo, deberías de estar contenta Sango Kinomoto por haberme ido del grupo ¿No crees?, se bien que no era santo de tu devoción -ahora ataco Kikyo.

-Pues la verdad si eres insoportable -diciendo esto se abalanzo a golpear a Kikyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! Alguien que me ayude -gritaba Kikyo con Sango encima de ella, las dos todas despeinadas.

-BASTA -grito sesshomaru al momento de separarlas.

-Eres una, ¡AHH! SUELTAME SESSHOMARU -gritaba Sango.

-¿Una qué? -pregunto Kikyo.

-Una maldita bruja siempre me caíste mal, menos mal que te largas además ni siquiera sabes cantar apuesto a que te morirás de hambre -le grito sango y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Así, pues al menos estoy guapa no como otras -contraataco Kikyo.

-La belleza se acaba -le respondió Sango queriéndose zafar del agarre de sesshomaru.

-Ya Sango déjala no vale la pena -se llevo Rin a Sango.

-Miroku, le das esta carta a Inuyasha -le entrego el sobre Kikyo.

-Claro -contesto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Disculpe aquí es la oficina Shikon -pregunto Ayumi a un señor que iba saliendo del lugar.

-Si, señorita aquí es -contesto amablemente.

-Ven les dije que si era aquí -afirmó Yuca con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya no estés alardeando, ojala que el video que traemos salga ganador aunque claro, cuando Kagome se entere querrá matarnos a las tres -afirmo Eri un tanto nerviosa.

-Eso es lo de menos vayamos a entregar este video, y esperemos los resultados mañana en el programa -dijo Ayumi, dirigiéndose a la oficina de la Shikon.

-Buenas tardes -saludo Ayumi -Venimos a entregar el video para la selección de la nueva integrante del grupo DKDA.

- Si, solo deme el video y los datos de la señorita, un número de teléfono y eso es todo, mañana será anunciada la ganadora en el programa TV+ a las 2 de la tarde y llamaremos a la afortunada ¡suerte!

-se despidió Kaede de las chicas.

-Solo esperaremos que gane Kagome -sonrió Ayumi.

-Si ojala -dijeron al unisonó Eri y Yuca.

-Estoy segura que ganara Kagome, canta como los mismísimos ángeles -afirmo Ayumi con una gran sonrisa, pues casi aseguraba que Kagome ganaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Inuyasha, Kikyo dejo esta carta para ti -se la dio Miroku y se retiro del camerino.

-Gracias, Miroku -le agradeció y en cuanto salió empezó a leer la carta.

**Querido Inuyasha:**

**Sé que en estos momentos me has de estar odiando por dejar así el grupo, pero yo tengo mis sueños y en ninguno de ellos apareces tú, de verdad lo siento, pero yo nunca te ame como tú lo merecías tan solo te utilice para lograr mis metas. Espero que algún día me perdones.**

**Kikyo Himura.**

-Eres una maldita -diciendo esto apretó la carta con todas sus fuerzas y juro desquitarse con la nueva integrante del grupo.

**CONTINUARA….**

¿Quién será la nueva integrante? Muajajaja que mala soy.

.

**MIROKU:**


	2. Chapter 2 La Nueva Integrante

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes ni la letra de las canciones que aparecen en este fic son mías.**

**Agradezco los reviews y muchas gracias se que a veces puedo tardar en actualizar pero jamás dejare un fic a medias pues creo que eso es lo mas cruel que alguien puede hacer dejarte con las ganas de mas pero en fin la continuare porque estoy de **

**VACACIONES les deseo una linda semanita y felices vacaciones para Uds. como para su familia byye….**

**Capitulo 2. La nueva integrante.**

-Chicas, ¿Pero que hacen aquí? -pregunto una Kagome somnolienta.

-Kagome, pues vera venimos para ver el programa Tv+ recuerda que hoy sabremos quién será la nueva integrante del grupo -Afirmo Ayumi con una emoción en su voz.

-¡Ahh! Ya veo, pero para eso tenían que venir tan temprano -contesto un tanto enojada, pues apenas iban a dar las 9 de la mañana.

-Si, además hoy darán todo el día el especial de DKDA ¿no es increíble?, así veré todo el día al guapísimo de Sexymaru ¡Opps! Perdón sesshomaru, ¿A poco no es un sol? -pregunto Eri con una gran sonrisa, obteniendo como respuesta silbidos fingidos.

-PUES NO, está más guapo Miroku Houshi, el sí que es un sol -afirmo Yuca.

-Pues para mí y para Kagome el más guapísimo es Inuyasha esos ojos ¡POR DIOS! SON DORADOS -grito Ayumi esto último.

-¡Ay! Chicas por favor no griten que me quedare sorda, además todos ellos son un imposible para nosotras -afirmo Kagome con una triste sonrisa.

-Claro que no Kagome, además tú podrías ser… -dijo Yuca, pero enseguida se le lanzaron encima Eri y Ayumi, pues estaba a punto de decirle todo a Kagome.

-¿Yo podría ser qué? Yuca -pregunto amenazadoramente Kagome.

-Mmm… ehh… -no sabía que contestarle.

-No le hagas caso Kagome, la levantada temprano le afecto el cerebro -afirmo Ayumi con seguridad, mientras Yuca le echo una mirada asesina.

-Así, eso debe ser -contesto Kagome un tanto dudosa por esa respuesta definitivamente no la había dejado satisfecha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ya tenemos a la ganadora, muchachos solo hay que esperar -afirmo Kaede.

-¿Cómo se llama, Kaede? -pregunto Rin con ilusión.

-Eso no se dice, ya lo sabrán en su momento -le dedico una sonrisa.

-Vaya, hasta que ya tenemos a la flamante ganadora -ironizo Inuyasha.

-Que genio, ya cásate -aconsejo Sango.

-MALDICION, SANGO A TI QUE RAYOS TE IMPORTA MI VIDA PERSONAL -le grito Inuyasha.

-Chicos, calma por favor lo importante es que tenemos a la ganadora tan solo hay que esperar para darla a conocer -afirmo Miroku, pues de antemano sabía que no convenía enfadar a Inuyasha.

-Sabes Inuyasha yo no tengo la culpa de que tu **queridísima** **Kikyo -**nótese el sarcasmo -SE HAYA LARGADO DEL GRUPO -le ataco Sango.

-Nadie la tiene -afirmo la manager -Así que se me comportan que no son niños de preescolar, en cuanto a ti Inuyasha, no tienes que desquitarte con las demás personas ¿entendido? -pregunto Kaede.

-Como digas anciana -respondió burlonamente.

-¡Ay! Que muchachito tan mas grosero -pensó Kaede -Chicos ya deben estar en el escenario, recuerden en media hora salen al aire -ordeno la manager ignorando el comentario de Inuyasha.

-¡QUE TONTA! Lo había olvidado, si hoy es especial de DKDA hasta las 2 de la tarde y hoy se revelara el nombre de la ganadora, es una lástima que Kaede no nos diga su nombre -comento Rin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Buenos días, muchachos los saludamos desde TV+ completamente en vivo recibiendo al grupo del momento un fuerte aplauso para DKDA -saludo el conductor y todos aplaudían y silbaban al grupo pues en ese momento eran los que más se escuchaban.

-Muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que estamos de estar aquí, poder compartir música con todos ustedes esta es la canción más reciente para todos ustedes -hablo Rin y seguido de esto empezaron a cantar.

**SANGO: **

**te encuentro, despierto**

**me dices lo siento**

**con una lagrima derramas**

**MIROKU:**

**me abrazas, me hielo**

**me pides 1 beso**

**y yo me quedo sin respirar**

**RIN:**

**solo espera un momento**

**solo dime, no es cierto**

**CORO I,S,M,R,SE:**

**solo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos**

**acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí**

**te daré el último beso, el más profundo**

**guardare mis sentimientos**

**y me iré lejos de ti**

**MIROKU:**

**tengo tanto miedo**

**y es que no comprendo**

**que fue lo que yo he hecho mal**

**SANGO:**

**me abrazas, me hielo**

**me pides 1 beso**

**y yo me quedo sin respirar**

**RIN****:**** solo espera un momento**

**SANGO****:**** solo dime no es cierto**

**CORO I,S,M,R,SE:**

**solo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos**

**acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi**

**te daré el último beso, el más profundo**

**guardare mis sentimientos**

**y me iré lejos de ti**

**SANGO Y MIROKU:**

**dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire**

**di que me amas, que no eres culpable**

**por lo menos un momento**

**dime que esto no es cierto**

**CORO I,S,M,R,SE:**

**solo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos**

**acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi**

**te daré el último beso, el más profundo**

**guardare mis sentimientos**

**y me ire lejos de ti**

-Qué manera de abrir el programa chicos, sin duda alguna será otro éxito más para DKDA -afirmo sonriente la conductora del programa quien no paraba de hacerle cumplidos al grupo.

-Muchas gracias de verdad eso esperemos y en cuanto al éxito estoy segura que llegara en cuanto entre la nueva integrante -afirmo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-Si eso esperemos ya que esta si será una gran cantante -sonrió Sango a la cámara -No como otras -pensó.

-Bueno seguimos transmitiendo este y muchísimos más éxitos solo aquí en TV+ -declaro la conductora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**4 horas después****…**

-¡AY! CHICAS NO LO PUEDO CREER YA VAN A DAR EL NOMBRE DE LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE DEL GRUPO -Gritaba Eri brincando en el sillón de la casa de Kagome.

-No sé porque tanto alboroto en saber el nombre de la nueva integrante ni que fuera la gran cosa -contesto Kagome comiéndose unas palomitas.

-Cómo, si es de lo que se ha estado comentando estos últimos días en la prepa Kag, ¡CLARO! Como tu nada mas piensas en como zafarte de tu novio Hoyo -le contesto Ayumi.

-Oye ¿Qué estas insinuando? -le pregunto Kagome.

-Yo… nada -le echo una mirada inocentona -Solo digo que tu no quieres a Hoyo -pensó Ayumi, pero no lo dijo para no pelearse con su gran amiga.

-Chicas ¿Qué ruido es este? -pregunto la madre de Kagome.

-Nada, mamá solo que aquí mis amigas -las miro de reojo -Quieren saber quién va a ser la nueva integrante de DKDA.

-A esta bien hija, diviértanse yo iré a casa de tu tía con Sota, nos vemos más tarde ahí me dicen quien fue la gran ganadora -se despidió su mama de ellas.

-Claro señora Higurashi -respondieron todas al unisonó.

-YA CALLENSE DIRAN EL NOMBRE DE LA GRAN GANADORA -grito Ayumi, casi queriéndose meter a la televisión.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Y la ganadora es: -dijo Kaede.

-KAGOME HIGURASHI -gritaron los integrantes de DKDA todos muy sonrientes, menos Inuyasha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-QUEEE -grito Kagome atragantándose con la soda y sus amigas celebrando por la noticia -LAS MATO -dicho esto empezó a corretear a sus amigas por toda la sala.

-Kagome, no te enojes solo queríamos ayudarte, además cantas muy bien amiga -afirmo Ayumi, huyendo de Kagome.

-PERO YO NO QUERÍA -grito Kagome, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono y no tuvo opción que ir a contestar.

-Bueno -contesto Kagome.

-Hablamos con Kagome Higurashi -le preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Si ¿por? -pregunto asombrada.

-Usted ha sido seleccionada para pertenecer al grupo DKDA, mañana tiene que presentarse en las oficinas de Shikon, para empezar su contrato e integración al grupo -dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

-Yo… yo no sé qué… decir -contesto Kagome.

-Vamos Kagome di que si, es la oportunidad de tu vida -le decían sus amigas.

-Anda muchacha no te vas a arrepentir -le afirmo Kaede.

-Está bien, mañana nos vemos -colgó el teléfono.

Y así se paso el resto del día en festejo por su integración al grupo aunque ella todavía no estaba muy convencida, pero ya mañana seria otro día para ella donde toda su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jejjejee perdón acaba de leer un comentario que me dejo O.o pues la verdad en parte si tiene tantita razón, en lo que no es de lo de la Sango porque el fic nada que ver con la serie del anime real, en lo demás si tiene razón pero nadie es perfecto y no me lo tomo a mal, es solo que saca de onda en fin tomare el consejo dado**

**Capitulo bienvenida.**

-Chicos, por favor pórtense bien con Kagome -suplico Kaede a los integrantes de DKDA.

-Claro Kaede, no sé porque pero me da la impresión que nos llevaremos de maravillas con ella -agrego Sango.

-Aja… claro -ironizo Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes Kaede por nuestra parte la trataremos bien -agrego Rin, mientras todos asentían con sus cabezas, menos Inuyasha.

-¿Y tú? Inuyasha -pregunto Kaede.

-¿Yo qué? -enarco una ceja hacia ella haciéndose el oídos sordos.

-Que trataras bien a Kagome -le respondió ella.

-Mmm… -estaba silbando -No prometo nada -contesto.

-Lo dudo mucho Kaede, el zoquete de mi hermano es un grandísimo tonto que se dejo engañar por Kikyo -Sesshomaru lo miro de reojo viendo como Inuyasha fruncía el ceño -Además no soportara ver el reemplazo de Kikyo a diario ¿O me equivoco? -le pregunto.

-MALDITA SEA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME CREAN UN IDIOTA, Y SI A ESA NIÑATA DE QUINTA LA TRATARE PEOR QUE A LA ZUELA DE MIS ZAPATOS -Grito con sus ojos llenos de ira que dejo sin palabras a sus amigos.

-Pero querido amigo Kagome no tiene la culpa de nada ¿no crees que debes ser mas considerado con ella? -le pregunto Miroku.

-A quien le importa, le hare la vida tan miserable que se saldrá del grupo enseguida -contesto molesto.

-Eso sí que no, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, y sobre mi cadáver le tocaras un solo le pelo -advirtió Kaede.

-Quien está hablando de golpes -le contesto Inuyasha -Solo hablaba de jugar al gato y al ratón, tampoco seas exagerada anciana -sonrió con malicia.

-Vaya que consuelo -ironizo Sango.

-Si ella no tiene la culpa de nada Inuyasha no te desquites con ella -rogo Rin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-NO, NO Y NO ¡ESTAN LOCAS! NO ME PONDRÉ ESO -afirmo Kagome, mientras sostenía una falda roja con una pequeña cadenita al lado derecho de esta, y un top negro.

-Ándale Kagome, te veras súper linda es mas dejaras a Inuyasha impactado con tu belleza -le animo Ayumi con unos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

-Claro que no, además el bueno… el ustedes saben no supera lo de su ex novia -titubeo Kagome un tanto triste pues él, era el gran amor de su vida "según ella"

-Si Kag, no seas así debes impactarlo, quien quita y algún día seas la novia del gran Inuyasha Taisho -le afirmo Eri con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero que cosas dices Eri, obviamente que él jamás se fijara en mí -contesto Kagome.

-Ya, ya basta de platica mejor vístete o llegaras tarde a Shikon -le apresuro Yuca sentándole de golpe frente a su peinador.

-Pe…ro… de verdad me tengo que poner eso -pregunto señalando la ropa, mientras Eri le peinaba con delicadeza su melena azabache colocándole una diadema roja.

-Claro y no aceptamos un no por respuesta esa ropa nos costó carísima como para que no te la pongas en esta ocasión tan especial -le regano Yuca, pues no mentían habían hecho un gran sacrificio para conseguir esa ropa.

-Bueno es que… bueno… yo -tartamudeo Kagome al echarle otro vistazo a la ropa.

-Ya, ya lo sabemos que nunca has usado vestimentas así, pero sabes siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? -le dijo Yuca, enchinándole las pestanas de sus grandes ojos chocolates.

-Si hija tus amigas tienen razón -interrumpió su mama entrando a la habitación.

-Ahh… -suspiro desganada, era más que obvio que no la dejarían ir si no se ponía esa ropa -Esta bien chicas, me pondré lo que me trajeron -les dijo viendo como sus amigas murmuraron algo intangible de escuchar.

-Sí, hija pero date prisa tienes que estar allí como en media hora -le sonrió su madre cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-DEMONIOS ¿en serio tenemos que usar esto? -pregunto Inuyasha muy enfadado sosteniendo una flor roja que a fuerzas se tenía que poner en el bolsa del saco de su traje.

-Si -le contestaron todos al unisonó, emitiendo una pequenisima risita de sus labios, como les encantaba verle molesto por algo tan insignificante.

-¿Qué pasa muchachos? -pregunto Kaede al grupo del momento.

-Nada, solo que a Inuyasha no le gusta el adorno de su saco -contesto Miroku.

-No me importa se lo ponen y listo -afirmo Kaede -Además la recepción de bienvenida esta mas que lista solo faltan unos cuantos minutitos para que la ganadora llegue -sonrió -Y nada de riñas no quiero que me la vayan a asustar -advirtió Kaede.

-Claro como digas anciana -contesto Inuyasha quien no pudo ahorrarse tan desagradable comentario.

-Te escuche -contesto ella -Ahh… Inuyasha se me olvidaba -le dedico una sonrisa de buena gente -MAS TE VALE QUE TE COMPORTES -Le grito dejando anonadados a todos por semejante grito.

-Ja ja ja -rieron todos sin parar al ver como Inuyasha era puesto en su lugar.

-¿QUE ES LO GRACIOSO? -Pregunto furioso.

-Ja ja, perdón es que hubieras visto tu cara -contesto Sesshomaru.

-¿QUE TIENE MI CARA? -Le pregunto aun mas furioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues aparte de tenerla horrorosa, cualquiera hubiera jurado que te intimidaste ante semejante grito de Kaede -contesto burlonamente.

-CLARO QUE NO -Contesto irritado.

- Ja ja ja claro que si -afirmo Sango quien se doblaba de la risa.

-Miroku, controla a tu novia -sonrió triunfante, pues le dio por su lado a Sango, quien al instante paro de reír.

-QUEE claro que no es mi novio -afirmo Sango con seguridad.

-Si claro que no, aunque le gus… -comentaba Rin que no pudo terminar ya que sango le tapo la boca con una mano.

-Que ibas a decir Rin -pregunto Inuyasha enarcando una ceja hacia ella.

-Coff, coff -tosió fingidamente -Que… -lo medito un rato -Tengo que ir a retocarme.

-Yo voy contigo Rin -y así se fueron las dos amigas a "retocarse".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-QUEE ¿pero porque no me dará el papel? -pregunto con enfado.

-Pues veras necesitamos algo mas... que caras bonitas -le dijo el productor de una película.

-Pero… pero usted me había prometido el papel -le dijo aun enfadada.

-Pues sí, pero me di cuenta que… -medito un rato -No sirves como actriz de cine de verdad lo siento señorita Himura -la dejo sola saliendo de las oficinas.

-Maldito, esto no se quedara así -decía entre dientes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Minutos después….**

-QUE SE CREE ESA CHIQUILLA, YA LLEVA 5 MINUTOS DE RETARDO CREE QUE LA ESPERAREMOS TODA LA VIDA O QUE -refunfuñaba Inuyasha dando vueltas en todo el salón que estaba espléndidamente adornado con unos globos y un letrero que decía "Bienvenida a DKDA".

-Que impaciente estas por conocerla ¿no crees hermanito? -pregunto Sesshomaru.

-QUE CLARO QUE NO, es solo que mí tiempo vale oro, por si no lo sabías -contesto un tanto molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

-Así claro -comento Rin echando una mirada en complicidad con Sango.

-Ya dejen de pelear, que no tarda en llegar la ganadora y ustedes peleándose como niños chiquitos -les reprendió Kaede.

-Si, Kaede tiene razón -agrego sabiamente Miroku -Además una mujer siempre se tarda en ponerse bella -afirmo con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-Ja ja seguro -rio burlonamente -No creo que sea tan guapa com… -sus palabras quedaron en su gargante al ver a una chica entrar por la puerta y les dijo lo siguiente:

-Buenas tardes, siento mucho la tardanza -les dedico una gran sonrisa de sus labios y dejo a todos los muchacho boquiabiertos por tanta belleza.

**CONTINUARA…..**


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendolos

Ahí me dejan sus opiniones, críticas o algo que sientan que deba de poner con toda confianza nos vemos pronto. By: Janeth

Capitulo 4. Conociéndolos.

-Despreocúpate muchacha, pasa y bienvenida a DKDA -hablo Kaede ya que todos se habían quedado sin palabras.

-Muchas, gracias Señora -agradeció Kagome.

-Muy buenas tardes Señorita Higurashi -le tomo amablemente la mano Miroku, haciéndose el muy galante dando unos pasos firmes hacia ella -Mi nombre es Miroku Houshi a sus ordenes bella dama -haciendo sonrojar a la azabache.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi -se presento ante todos quien le dedicaron una linda sonrisa a la nueva integrante.

-Bienvenida al grupo Kagome -le sonrió tímidamente Rin tras estar sentada cómodamente en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Si bienvenida Kagome, no sé porque pero tengo la impresión que nos llevaremos de maravilla, además porque tu si sabes cantar no co… -se interrumpió, al ver la mirada intimidadora que le echo a Inuyasha, pues sabría que habría problemas al ofender a la ex de su amigo.

-De verdad muchas gracias, no lo puedo creer todavía, pues yo ni siquiera envié el video -rememoro el momento en que ella se dio cuenta -Fueron unas amigas mías -afirmo viendo la cara sorpresa en los presentes.

-Vaya que buenas amigas tienes -comento sesshomaru al verla fijamente, no sabía porque pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, no tenia explicaciones en esos precisos momentos era algo verdaderamente raro en el.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me siento preparada para entrar al grupo -dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera demente, pues que le pasaba todo Japón daría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar, recibieron demasiados videos musicales para la selección de la gran ganadora y resulta que esta no estaba segura definitivamente era cosa de locos.

-Inuyasha, que no piensas saludar a Kagome o ¿Qué? -comento mordazmente Sango definitivamente se tenía que vengarse de su querido amigo de peleas -No mejor porque no vas por los refrescos para brindar por ella y después la saludas -pidió amablemente viendo como Inuyasha le echaba una mirada como de "me las vas a pagar"

-Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando -pensó el tras dirigirse hacia la hielera que se encontraba en una de las mesas del pequeño salón, dirigiéndose hacia Kagome que se encontraba sentada muy cómoda y platicando amenamente con todos los de DKDA cuando de repente sintió un leve frio en la en la parte de su blusa.

-Ahh… -se levanto para tratar de limpiarse pero era demasiado tarde Inuyasha le había vaciado todo el refresco en su blusa dio gracias al cielo porque la blusa era negra de lo contrario lo hubiera lamentado mucho.

-Yo, de verdad lo siento -se disculpo falsamente, pero interiormente reía sin parar pues no iba a permitir que durara mucho en el grupo o de lo contrario que se preparara para la guerra que por supuesto él se iba a encargar de empezar. Admitía que era bella pero no caería en los brazos de una mujer nuevamente.

Todos se encargaron de fulminarlo con la mirada, pues lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo había hecho al propósito y sobre todo se delato en la falsa sonrisa que le había dedicado por dios como era que Kagome no se diera cuenta de ello.

-No… no hay proble…ma se que no lo has hecho al propósito -titubeo Kagome pues a ella le gustaba mucho el, desde la primera vez que lo vio su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de Kagome como era posible que fuera tan ciega ante la falsa sonrisa de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de ir a partirle la cara a su hermano si no es porque Miroku lo detuvo antes de que fuera a cometer semejante disparate y todo terminara en un verdadero desastre.

-Inuyasha ten más cuidado -le reprendió Kaede asesinándolo con la mirada no le gustaba en lo absoluto la actitud de Inuyasha.

-Si claro la tendré, Kaede -contesto restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

Kaede solo se limito a sonreírle.

-Pues mas te vale Inuyasha -le amenazo Sango.

-Al propósito Kagome, mañana haremos un concierto en el programa TV+ para tu bienvenida, que aseguro será un éxito -le comento Rin.

-No…no estarás hablan…do en se…rio -titubeo Kagome en su vida había cantado para tantas personas el solo hecho de imaginarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Claro que tonta lo había olvidado -comento Kaede angustiada tendría que revisar que todo estuviera a la perfección ese día.

-Es que bue…no, verán…yo…yo -seguía nerviosa que ni se le entendía lo que trataba de decir.

-Estas nerviosa ¿Cierto? -le pregunto Sango al ver como Kagome se había quedado sin palabras al mencionar lo del concierto.

-Si -contesto sencillamente.

-No debes tenerlo Kagome siempre hay una primera vez -contesto Sango, pues sabía lo difícil que era cantar para tantas personas.

-Ya te irás acostumbrando, Kagome -le alentó Miroku.

-Sí, claro pero primero mueres de nervios al ver a tanta gente, pues lo primero que piensas es en sí les gustaras -comento Inuyasha con toda la intención de meterle miedo a la a azabache.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermanito Kagome, estoy seguro que cantas bien, simplemente hay que ver tu cara para saberlo -comento casi sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Todos se quedaron con las caras desencajados sesshomaru nunca hacia cumplidos a nadie es mas ni a su antigua novia Kagura le decía ese tipo de cosas y eso que ella era una profesional en la música, pero ella lo abandono solo porque en esos días el era un simple principiante en el mundo de la fama.

-Muchas gracias ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? -le pregunto tímidamente un tanto sonrojada por el cumplido, pues sabía de buena fuente que Sesshomaru era un hombre muy delicado.

-Claro no hay problema -contesto simplemente a lo que todos lo miraron con extrañeza que no paso desapercibido ante el -¿Por qué me miran así? Acaso dije algo malo -pregunto frustrado.

-No para nada -contesto Sango limitadamente, sabía que no le convenía pelearse con sesshomaru.

Rin ni siquiera pudo opinar pues en su vida había visto a Sesshomaru tan amable con una señorita después de lo que le hizo Kagura, en definitiva estaba triste porque ella lo amaba secretamente todos los días rogaba a dios aunque sea un halago de él pero eso estaba más que segura que eso jamás sucedería por lo tanto se conformaba con tenerlo todos los días cerca aunque este solo la mirara como una hermana o al menos eso es lo que le decía el y en verdad como detestaba eso sin más solo se limito a sonreír tristemente, sabiendo que el nunca se fijaría en ella.

-No simplemente que es raro que tú seas amable con una mujer -comento Inuyasha fingiendo indignación.

-Exac… -se disponía Miroku al dar su opinión pero mejor se cayó al ver como Sesshomaru miraba a Inuyasha se lo quería tragar con la mirada.

-Claro que no -contesto tratando de no gritar para no asustar a Kagome.

-Claro que si ¿Verdad? Rin -le pregunto con una mirada suplicante para que lo ayudara a dejar en ridículo a Sesshomaru.

-Yo…yo bueno chicos creo que eso es cosa desde el punto de vista de cada quien -opino ella pues no querías problemas con Sesshomaru, tenía unas ganas de decir que sí, que él jamás hacia cumplidos a ninguna chica pero se ahorro su comentario por simple cobardía y por no perderlo a él.

-Bueno, chicos que importancia tienes eso además mejor deberíamos de estar festejando a Kagome en vez de estar discutiendo tonterías -inmediatamente se levanto Sango para empezar con la comida era absurdo seguir con esa conversación que iba a causar fuertes problemas entre los dos hermanos.

-Si tienes razón, Sango -le apoyo Miroku.

-No se preocupen, no quiero ser una molestia -comento Kagome.

-Claro que no además esta es tu bienvenida no debe dejarse pasar -afirmo Kaede trayendo consigo un plato con la comida para llevar a cabo lo sugerido por la dos chicas.

Mientras el ojidorado suspiraba fastidiado en definitiva le iba hacer la vida imposible a Kagome.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Chicas ojala que le este yendo bien a Kagome -comento Ayumi con ojos soñadores, después de todo fue ella la de la idea de enviar el video.

-Seguro que si, ojala que cuando llegue nos cuente con lujo de detalle lo sucedido -susurro Eri a sus amigas.

-Silencio -les callo su profesor de algebra, pues estaban en plena clase y ellas hablando.

-Si para que me presente a Miroku Houshi -Ahh… -suspiro Yuca al aire imaginándose como seria conocerlo en persona estaba muy enamorada de él.

Recibieron una mirada de advertencia del profesor, pues estaban interrumpiendo su "interesante clase", en realidad era la materia que se les hacia la más aburrida de todo el instituto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Naraku, mi amor me ayudaras a filmar una película ¿verdad cielo? -pregunto descaradamente tras darle un beso en los labios al susodicho.

-Claro que si querida -le sonrió el correspondiendo al beso de ella.

Definitivamente esos dos eran tal para cual, iguales de ambiciosos capaces de cualquier cosa por lograr sus ideales sin importar a quien arrastrar con tal de salirse con la suya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Muchas gracias me la pase muy bien -agradeció Kagome por las atenciones prestadas obviamente omitiendo el pequeño accidente con el refresco.

-De nada Kagome al contrario gracias a ti por haber aceptado el contrato -afirmo Kaede.

-Si de verdad no te arrepentirás -le comento Sango -Además mañana tienes que venir para darte a conocer en el programa no se te vaya a olvidar -le recordó Sango, imaginándose como reaccionaria Kikyo al ver a su nuevo reemplazo que más bien ahora que lo meditaba Kikyo no le llegaba ni a los talones a Kagome.

-Si claro, me tengo que ir mañana nos vemos -se despidió de todos de mano a lo que todos le respondieron de igual manera pero en cuando se la tomo a Inuyasha este enseguida de haber terminado el saludo, se limpio la mano como si de lepra se tratara tan solo ella abrió sus ojos de par en par al no poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina en cuanto esta dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pues se había portado muy grosero con ella pero en fin que podían esperar de él una persona arrogante, fanfarrona y creída.

CONTINUARA…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que pasan por este fic se los agradezco, en cuanto a las personas que me han aconsejado en cuando a los guiones y todo eso muchas gracias de verdad prometo ir mejorando con el paso del tiempo también leí un comentario por ahí que decía que era absurdo que Kagome trabajara a la edad de 17 años pues me base en la historia de mi mami ella desde a los 13 trabajaba en el restaurante de una tía poder ganarse la comida diaria fue muy duro para ella así que no veo lo malo en que Kagome trabaje en fin no me molesto ni nada solo lo aclaro sin más me despido de un fuerte abrazo… **

**Capitulo 5.**

—Kag ¿Cómo te fue?/ ¿Viste a mi Sesshomaru?/ ¿Están guapos?/ ¿Platicaste con ellos? —Atosigaron las amigas de Kagome con tantas preguntas sin embargo ni ella misma tenia las respuestas definitivamente Inuyasha no era la persona que había imaginado, tanto tiempo idolatrándolo y todo para que, para que la tratare de una forma tan grotesca.

—¡Chicas por favor no griten que no estoy sorda! —grito eufórica pues cuando sus amigas gritaban no había quien las callara —Y si vi a todos ellos y están muy guapos y lo mejor que me trataron bien —mintió, pues no quería decepcionar a sus amigas diciéndoles que Inuyasha era un verdadero patan.

—Que bien Kag, me muero porque ya salgas en la tele y todas las chicas te envidien en la prepa —Decía Ayumi imaginándose a todas las chicas detrás de Kagome era algo sin duda memorable ya quería ver las detrás de su amiga del alma rogando por un autógrafo.

—¡Ehh! ¡Santo Dios! Lo olvide hoy es mi presentación en vivo de DKDA —Corría y gritoneaba Kagome como una loca por toda su habitación definitivamente se consideraba sepultada ante los ojos de Inuyasha y para rematar no sabía que ropa ponerse.

—Calma Kag ahorita te ayudamos a peinarte y cambiarte —le dijeron todas al unisonó, mientras ella se preguntaba cómo es que ellas supieron lo de su ropa y look ¿Acaso le leyeron la mente? ¿O qué onda? Se preguntaba poniéndose ambas manos en la frente para confirmar que no tenía fiebre solo a ella se le ocurría pensar tonterías de ese tamaño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Arrrg… Qué se cree esa tonta ya debería de estar aquí —decía un Inuyasha furioso dando vueltas por todo el salón donde todos se encontraban reunidos esperando a la susodicha —Esta me las paga —pensaba interiormente imaginándose las una y mil forma de cómo hacerme la vida miserable para que de una vez se fuera del grupo.

—Pero Inuyasha todavía falta media hora para salir aire ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Ehh? —pregunto Miroku viéndolo de soslayo e intentando aguantarse una risita.

—Lo que pasa es que a Inuyasha le gusto Kagome, si hubieran visto cuando llego casi se les cae la baba a todos ustedes —reía Sango sin parar e ignorando las miradas asesinas de los muchachos presentes en definitiva pensaba que a Inuyasha le había gustado Kagome aunque él no lo supiera todavía.

—Si Sango tienes razón, además Kagome es una chica muy bonita —afirmo Rin sentada con una sonrisa aunque eso le perjudicara a ella, pues ella sabía muy bien que a Sesshomaru le había gustado Kagome basto con lo del día anterior para darse cuenta de ello, eso le hizo mil pedazos su corazón pero ella pensaba que nunca lograría algo mas allá que una bellísima amistad y sus posibilidades con el eran casi nulas.

—¿Bonita? ¿De dónde? —ironizo Inuyasha como si lo que afirmo a Rin fuera una especie de chiste… o más bien una mentira —Claro que si es bonita no te hagas tonto —le dictaba su conciencia al necio ojidorado —Ja… claro que no, es feísima —se decía interiormente aunque ni él se lo creía.

—La verdad Kagome esta súper guapísima —afirmo Miroku viendo a Inuyasha con cara de "no lo niegues bien que te gusto" mientras Sango lo miro sorprendida y con unos celos en su mirada que no paso desapercibido por él —¿Y tú qué piensas Sesshomaru? — pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa para ver que le sacaba, de antemano sabían que a Sesshomaru le había fascinado la nueva integrante del grupo.

Sesshomaru solo se tenso al instante no veía venir la pregunta de su amigo y muchos menos tener que contestarla delante de todos, seguía meditando el que contestar, pues de antemano sabia que ninguno de sus amigos eran tontos para no haber percibido cierto afecto que le tomo a la azabache, pues la verdad se le había hecho demasiado linda, más que su ex en definitiva esa chiquilla vino a poner su mundo patas arriba. Todos lo miraban expectantes a la respuesta de él.

—Pues si es muy bonita —al fin lo soltó hasta sintió que se había liberado y un bello sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas y todos lo miraron raro es que aun no se la podían creer ni con su ex se sonrojaba fue amor a primera vista, pues desde que la había mirado solo pensaba en ella en su sonrisa, en su mejillas en sus la… —fue abruptamente interrumpido por su "queridísimo" hermano.

—Ja ja esto es ver para creer Sesshomaru ¿enamorado? —Reía a más no poder pues en su vida había visto a su hermano tan interesado en una mujer —Y luego de quien —Se decía mentalmente haciendo menos a Kagome.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba enamorado? —encaro a su hermano pues quien era para hablar de él si hace unos días su novia Kikyo lo había dejado por la carrera, claro estaba que ella nunca lo había amado.

—A ¿no? —todos le preguntaron con una gotita estilo anime.

—No tengo porque contestar esa pregunta mejor vayamos a cambiarnos porque tenemos la entrevista y no tarda en llegar Kagome —diciendo esto se marcho por la puerta dejando a todos anonadados pues de repente paso a ser muy frio en sus palabras.

Iba llegando Kagome vestida con un pantalón entubado unas balerinas negras y una blusa blanca de tirantes cuando alguien se le atravesó en el camino y cayó abruptamente al piso.

— ¡Auch! —se quejo desde el piso pues como ella iba corriendo ya que iba contrarreloj se le había hecho tarde y le habían indicado que en esa puerta se encontraban los integrantes del grupo.

—Podrías fijarte por donde cami… —se interrumpió al ver a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo la vio ¡era ella! Pensó interiormente que inmediatamente le tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del frio piso.

—¿Sesshomaru? Muchas gracias mmm… dis…culpa…me yo de verdad lo siento soy una tonta —se disculpo porque ella tuvo la culpa no debería de andar corriendo como lo loca por los pasillos del programa.

—Pierde cuidado al fin no me paso nada ni a ti tampoco no tienes que disculparte Kagome —al mencionar su nombre su corazón dio un vuelco y lo peor aun no sabía el porqué con ella era más amable, sociable y un perfecto idiota.

—Yo de verdad muchas gracias Sesshomaru -se sonrojo al instante y esto no paso desapercibido por el —¡Rayos, ¿Qué me pasa? —se preguntaba lo miraba más guapo de cerca o que pasaba con ella.

—Te están esperando allá adentro para que vayas por todo lo necesario para la presentación del programa —le dijo Sesshomaru retirándose del lugar para vestirse.

—Vaya hablando del rey de roma —ironizo Inuyasha al ver a Kagome en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —los saludo cordialmente ignorando lo dicho por el ojidorado ya se había percatado de que al no le caía bien ella y ya eran dos los que pensaban igual o según eso era lo que quería pensar ella.

—Me dijeron que nos tenemos que ir a vestir cuanto antes —aseguro Kagome mientras se metía a un camerino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Arrrg deja eso, ese es mi micrófono —gritaba un ojidorado furioso mientras se debatía por un simple micrófono que bien podía haber agarrado otro pero no como se lo iba a prestar a Kagome.

—No seas envidioso puedes agarrar otro, además yo lo agarre primero —se defendía en definitiva no iba a bajar la guardia pues si él quería guerra, guerra tendría no se iba a dejar manipular humillar o algo que se le pareciera.

—Ahh… ya suéltalo es mío —seguían con su absurda pelea hasta que ella le soltó el micrófono y el cayo encima de ella cerca de sus labios casi podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro aunque la posición en la que se encontraban era demasiado comprometedora

—Chicos aquí está la revista que publi… —se le quedaron las palabras en la garganta a Kaede al ver semejante escena junto con los demás integrantes que los miraban atónitos y Sesshomaru se quería tragar a Inuyasha con la mirada.

—No… no es lo que piensan —dijeron los dos al unisonó mientras acomodaban su ropa pero lo que no habían visto a los paparazis de la revista del de Xmaz la mas leída en todo Japón fotografiando lo sucedido.

Uff se que me tarde pero en mi vida hubo una gran tragedia por eso no había podido continuar ninguno de mis fics pero pronto actualizare.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorpresas!

**Capitulo 6.**

**6 meses después…**

Después de que la revista Xmaz hiciera la publicación de aquella foto nada deseable por parte de Kagome todo había marchado de maravilla, al fin había terminado su relación con Hoyo, aunque esa fotografía había sido una verdadera catástrofe ella e Inuyasha habían desmentido el romance y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Kagome, tienes llamada —le hablo Kaede entrando a su habitación ya que compartía casa con sus compañeros de grupo, agarro el teléfono y Kaede salió.

—Bueno —hablo Kagome.

—Kagome, soy yo Eri solo te llamaba para desearte muchísima suerte en el concierto de mañana, ya se que cantaras con el guapísimo de Sesshomaru ¡Aww! Es un sol me darían ganas de …

—¡Ayumi! Pero que cosas dices —le regaño Kagome medio riéndose.

—No digo mas que la verdad ¿A poco me negaras que es muy apuesto? —pregunto Eri a la vez que Kagome se sonrojaba.

—¿Cómo que ya hace sueño? ¿no?... mejor mañana platicamos —y le colgó.

Eri agarro el teléfono viéndolo extrañada ¡pero si apenas eran las 6 de la tarde!... nada mas lo había hecho para evitar una respuesta.

—Ya decía yo que a Kagome le gustaba Sesshomaru, no pudo resistirte a los encantos de Seximaru —y colgó el teléfono sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ka ya vamos a cenar —le hablo Sango entrando a la habitacion.

—Ven vamos Sango —y se fueron las dos caminado hacia el comedor, ya todas las chicas se habían hecho sus grandes amigas y se contaban secretos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Que bueno que bajas Kagome te estábamos esperando para planear el vestuario del concierto de mañana nos tiene que quedar maravilloso por el bien del grupo aunque nos ha ido muy bien se han vendido acerca de 3 millones de copias en tan solo 3 meses tal parece que le agradaste al publico Kagome —hablo Kaede sentada en la mesa al igual que los demás integrantes de DKDA.

—Si Kagome es verdad lo que dice Kaede, eres… eres como un angel que vino hacia nosotros —le halago Sesshomaru haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que Rin estuviera reteniendo lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

Kagome miro hacia Rin y se le partió el corazón ya que sabía que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Sesshomaru.

—Yo… yo muchas gracias por tus palabras Sesshomaru —después de todo no le haría la grosería de no contestarle su halago.

—Ni te lo creas tanto Kagome después de todo Sesshomaru se los dice a todas sus fans —hablo mordazmente Inuyasha.

—Eso no es cierto —se paro molesto Sesshomaru de la mesa dirigiéndose a su hermano —¡Retráctate! —lo sujeto del cuello de la finísima camisa roja que vestía Inuyasha.

—¿Dame un motivo? —le reto Inuyasha mirándolo desafiadamente.

—Chicos, chicos ya basta —hablo Miroku alejando a Sesshomaru de su hermano.

—Ya cálmense esto es una cena y no permitiré que por malcriadeces la arruinen —hablo Kaede enojada —Ahora todos a cenar.

Y así todos cenaron "amenamente" claro estaba que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru siguieron toda la cena asesinándose con la mirada

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome, Kagome despierta ya es hora —escuchaba que alguien le habla pero no se quería levantar y sujeto fuertemente la colcha.

—Mmm… otro ratito mas.

—¡No!... Kagome ya es tarde y hay que bañarnos y vestirnos, así que levántate ya —le regaño Sango.

No le quedo de otra y se tuvo que levantar se dirigió perezosamente al baño, después de media hora salió y vio su vestuario sobre la cama que consistía en un short corto plateado brilloso y una blusa negra de velito y unos botines negros, hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que no le gustaban los shorts.

Se cambio rápido porque tenía que ir con el estilista a que la peinara y la maquillara.

—Rápido Kagome solo faltas tu, las demás ya están listas —le presiono Kaede.

Después de una hora salió con el pelo suelto rizado por completo y levemente maquillada se miraba demasiado guapa.

—Kagome te miras hermosa —le dijo Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la miraba como idiota.

—Muchas gracias.

—Aguas y se te cae la quijada Inuyasha —bromeo Miroku palmeándole el hombro.

—No digas estupideces.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Cómo están todos? —pregunto Rin al publico, tan solo se escuchaban gritos.

—¡DKDA, DKDA! —gritaban todos.

—El siguiente tema se titula "por besarte" esperemos les guste —hablo Sango.

**Kagome: **ella se dirigió hacia el frente y miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tocaba la guitarra pero no los perdia de vista.

_**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte**____**  
><strong>__**que te quiero amar**____**  
><strong>__**que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo**____**  
><strong>__**y dejar mi vida atrás**_

**Kagome y Sesshomaru: **Se fueron acercando uno del otro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia el pelo de Kagome se movía levemente.

_**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida**____**  
><strong>__**que me puedas amar**____**  
><strong>__**con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía**____**  
><strong>__**renunciar a lo demás**____****_

_**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas**____**  
><strong>__**en un beso hablara**____**  
><strong>__**ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha**____**  
><strong>__**decidamos comenzar**____****_

_**Por besarte**____**  
><strong>__**mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**____**  
><strong>__**tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**____**  
><strong>__**besame y solo asi podre tenerte**____**  
><strong>__**eternamente en mi mente**____****_

_**Un solo intento basta en este momento**____**  
><strong>__**para poder saber**____**  
><strong>__**si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio**____**  
><strong>__**de lo que va a suceder**____****_

_**Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito**____**  
><strong>__**la distancia no es**____**  
><strong>__**motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo**____**  
><strong>__**y para siempre yo estaré**_

Al terminar la canción en un acto de impulso Sesshomaru besa a Kagome y ella abre los ojos enormemente e Inuyasha los mira enfadados al igual que Rin, poco a poco Kagome le correspondió.

—Sesshomaru esto no esta bien —y se separo de el al ver como una lagrima bajaba silenciosamente por la mejilla de Rin y vio que todos los fans les tomaron foto ahora se sentía culpable.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de ese incidente Kagome no se atrevía a ver a Sesshomaru a la cara estaba realmente avergonzada, después de terminar el concierto todos se fueron a su casa para brindar por el éxito de esa noche.

—Maldito Sesshomaru como…como se atrevió a besar a Kagome —le decía Inuyasha a Miroku bebiendo de un solo trago el vino.

—Calma amigo además a ti ¿En que te afecta? —le pregunto Miroku aprovechándose de que su amigo andaba algo pasado de copas.

—No lo se simplemente me desagrada la idea —contesto enfadado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Bueno los dejo a todos creo que me he pasado de copas y me siento un tanto mareada —hablaba Kagome tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

—Si ya vete —le contesto Rin en igual estado.

—Cuidado Kagome —al fin Sesshomaru le había dirigido la palabra después del beso.

Y así los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo cada quien a su respectiva habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Auch! Maldita alfombra —se quejo Inuyasha dando lentos pasos hacia una cama.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —se levanto como resorte Kagome.

—¡Shh! Soy yo — Inuyasha le tapo la boca antes de que gritara como loca.

—¿Pero que rayos estas haciendo en mi habitación? —le pregunto enfadada aun el tenia su mano en la boca pero le entendió.

—Kagome yo… yo te deseo —y diciendo esto la recostó besándola intensamente.

—No, no, estas borracho —se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana ya que andaba en mini short y sin brassier.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —y la recostó sobre el besándola apasionadamente y ella le correspondió poniendo sus manos en el cuello.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Al otro día se despertó ya que el sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de su habitación dándole directamente en los ojos se movía hacia un lado…

—¡Ahh! —grito asustada sentándose en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto un Inuyasha adormilado —¡Shh! Cállate —le tapo la boca ya que despertaría alguien.

—¿Cómo que… que? Eres un… un maldito aprovechado —le pego en el pecho varias veces al ver su ropa tirada tanto de el como de ella.

—¡Yo no te obligue a nada! —le contesto enfadado, pues que se creía.

—Pero… pero era mi primera vez —susurro tapándose la cara con sus dos manos.

—Si me di cuenta anoche, yo… yo de verdad lo siento —se levanto de la cama a recoger su ropa —Sabes Kagome lo mejor será olvidar este incidente, será lo mejor.

¡Ja! Lo mejor para quien ¿Para ti? Pensó Kagome tristemente ya que ella sentía algo profundo por Inuyasha pero tal parece que para el fue solo una noche mas, a quien engañaba ciertamente Inuyasha no le había dicho que la amara o algo que se le pareciera ni modo tendría que quedarse con el recuerdo de esa noche, ella que siempre había soñado tener su primera vez con alguien que la amara y la hiciera feliz toda la vida después de esto todo se había ido al caño.

—Si creo que tienes razón será lo mejor Inuyasha, será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien nos vea así.

Al decir esto Inuyasha se cambio rápidamente y salió de incognito de la habitación. Kagome al estar segura de que Inuyasha salió se acurruco entre las sabanas y lloro desconsoladamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Inuyasha amigo ¿Pero que milagro que andes despierto a esta hora? —le pregunto Miroku justo detrás de el y pego un brinco del susto.

—Yo me levante para tomar un vaso de leche —contesto nerviosamente.

—Que raro —dijo Miroku rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo raro? —pregunto.

—Porque a ti querido amigo no te gusta la leche

Esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría a Inuyasha ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?... soy un imbécil.

—¿y? —pregunto Miroku divertido.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones —y se fue a su habitación a tomar un merecido baño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome ¿Podemos pasar? —pregunto Sango del otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante —contesto Kagome ya cambiada con una blusa rosa de tirantes y un pantalón de mezclilla.

—Rin yo…

—No digas nada Kagome tu no tienes la culpa de que Sesshomaru se haya enamorado de ti

—Pero… pero yo… yo

—No digas nada amiga, ya lo entendí y si el te llegara a pedir que fueras su novia ten por seguro que la respuesta que tomes no me molestara en lo absoluto —Kagome la miro extrañada.

—¿Pero que dices? No creo que Sesshomaru me proponga algo como eso, además me contaron que estuvo muy enamorado de una tal Kagura ¿No? Y que no la ha superado —contesto intrigada.

—Quien sabe Kag, todo puede suceder —contesto Sango.

Un mes después…..

—Kagome ¿puedo pasar? —se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

—Claro, pasa Sesshomaru —contesto Kagome sosteniendo un libro entre sus finos dedos.

—¿Qué haces Kagome? —pregunto intrigado.

—Leyendo un libro que me gusta mucho "A walk to remember" —contesto sonriente —¿Y que se te ofrece Sesshomaru? —pregunto intrigada.

—Kagome yo vine porque quiero que sepas que yo quería preguntarte si tu…bueno si… —estaba demasiado nervioso —Vamos Sesshomaru tu puedes, díselo —pensaba.

—¿Si yo?...

—¿Si tu quisieras ser mi novia?

Por fin se atrevió a preguntárselo después de varios meses de conocerla se dio cuenta que ella ha sido lo que andaba buscando, que se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella melena azabache larga y azulada y esos ojos color chocolate que le quitaban el sueño.

—¿Pero que demonios? —estaba alguien furioso escuchando esa conversación.

Kagome se quedo de a cero nunca se imagino que Sesshomaru le hiciera semejante pregunta ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella amaba a Inuyasha pero ¿El a ella? Claro estaba que no, además tal vez ese amor que sentía por el no la llevaría a ningún lado, tal vez algún día llegaría a enamorarse de Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru yo… yo acepto —contesto segura de que esa decisión seria la mejor que pudo haber tomado.

Sesshomaru tan solo la abrazo y la beso a lo que ella correspondió.

—Eso tiene que ser una maldita broma —pensaba un Inuyasha frustrado yéndose a su habitación furioso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todos los integrantes del grupo poco a poco iban llegando al comedor a escuchar lo que su manager iba a decirles al parecer era algo importante.

—¿Dónde están Sesshomaru y Kagome? —pregunto Kaede ya que todos habían tomado asiento en el comedor y ellos ni sus luces.

—Ahí vienen Kaede —contesto Miroku —Vaya y vienen tomados de la mano —comento divertido ya que Inuyasha tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

—Kaede aquí delante de todos ustedes vengo formalmente a contarles que Kagome y yo somos novios —anuncio Sesshomaru sonriendo y tomando a Kagome por la cintura.

—¿Estas bromeando? —pregunto Inuyasha enojado y rojo.

—No hermanito es verdad Kagome y yo somos novios por ahora solo por ahora —contesto besando levemente sus labios, Inuyasha estaba por levantarse de la silla y romperle la cara a su hermano pero Miroku lo sostuvo de un brazo e hizo una negación con la cabeza.

—Que bien amigos les deseo lo mejor —hablo Rin con un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno chicos ya tendrán tiempo de felicitarlos, ahora les hable porque en 3 días mas tendremos una presentación en el teatro llamado "Noriko" es uno de los teatro más grandes —hablo Kaede tomando de su copa de vino.

—Si Kaede como digas claro que iremos todos ¿Verdad? —agrego Sango con tal de que Kaede la dejara por una vez en su vida cenar a gusto y tranquilamente.

Todos al escuchar las palabras de Sango asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a cenar.

—Si me permiten voy al baño, creo que la cena no me cayó bien —dijo Kagome y se levanto para dirigirse al baño.

—Te acompaño Kag, te miras pálida —se ofreció Sango y Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ring, ring! —Bendito celular —pensó Inuyasha, aunque en realidad era un mensaje de la compañía.

—Una llamada ahora vuelvo —y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Kagome estaba enfrente de la taza del baño

—Esta cena si que me hizo daño —decía Kagome inclinada hacia la taza del baño vomitando casi toda la cena.

En eso escucho que tocaron levemente la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto levantándose y agarro un pedazo de papel limpiándose suavemente la boca.

—Soy yo Inuyasha.

Quito el cerrojo de la puerta y le abrió.

—¿Qué quieres? Inuyasha —pregunto sin ánimos se sentía realmente débil.

—¿Te sientes mal? Kagome te ves pálida —le pregunto preocupado.

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera contestar rápidamente se dirigió a la taza a seguir vomitando.

—Inuyasha si me siento un poco débil he vomitado toda la cena y dime ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto.

—Kagome dime que es mentira que andas con Sesshomaru —pregunto enfadado agarrándola del brazo.

—Inuyasha claro que es verdad ando con tu hermano y te ruego que me dejes sola no quiero que nos vayan a ver juntos y las cosas se malinterpreten —contesto con el ceño fruncido, pues que se creía además le dejo claro aquella vez que lo que paso entre ellos solo había sido un error. Y se fue dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

—Kagome ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto Kaede preocupada la miraba mas pálida de lo normal.

—Yo… no es nada creo que solo me cayo mal la cena la he vomitado toda.

—Kag, deberías ir con un medico recuerda que en 3 días mas tenemos la presentación en el teatro —le aconsejo Sango.

—No, no es nada solo me cayo mal la cena eso es todo —contesto despreocupadamente.

—Mi amor mejor llamamos a un medico —hablo Sesshomaru marcando unos números en el celular.

—No Sesshomaru, estoy bien de verdad no se preocupen, me iré a dormir no se preocupen —se acerco a Sesshomaru besándolo suavemente en los labios solo porque vio que Inuyasha se acercaba y vio en el una cara de furia, pero lo ignoro completamente.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí le dejo porque ya me dieron las 12:30 a.m espero que les haya gustado este capitulo muchas gracias a todos…**

**Ferita Taisho****: Claro que mis otros fics tendrán actualización, espéralos pronto ;) **

**No se para cuando actualizare creo que después del 31 si llegara a ser así les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y que estén en compañía de todos sus seres queridos ¡Felices fiestas!...**


	8. De conciertos y verdades

**Los personajes al igual que la letra de las canciones no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 8.**

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto de su cama se dirigió al gran refrigerador estaba por abrirlo cuando alguien fuertemente se lo cerró:

—No puedes ser que andes con mi hermano después de lo que hubo entre nosotros Kagome —rechino Inuyasha los dientes aun no superaba el haberla perdido en las manos de su propio medio hermano.

—Pero quien te crees para hablarme de esa forma, además tu mismo me dijiste que había sido un error ¿No? —vio que el agacho la cabeza en realidad que era lo que quería Inuyasha ¿acaso sentía algo por ella? ¿O era su orgullo de hombre herido? Siendo lo último no se quedaría para esperar que el señor aclarara sus dudas.

—Si lo dije pero no pensé que te fueras a relacionar con mi hermano, pero sabes que creo que tienes razón no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada es tu vida… yo de verdad lo siento —contesto cabizbajo.

Ella se retiro no le contesto nada de antemano sabia que él no la amaba y que nunca se iba a llegar a comparar con su ex novia Kikyo de quien él estaba realmente enamorado ya que lo había demostrado en una de sus tantas conferencias de prensa, se rumoraba que tenían planes de boda pero ella se desapareció y hasta la fecha no han sabido nada de ella.

—¡Boo! —le agarraron por detrás.

—¡Sesshomaru casi me da un paro cardiaco! —contesto mirando como su novio la agarraba de la cintura.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? —pregunto al ver como su hermano Inuyasha salía de la cocina de donde venia su novia.

—Tenía ganas de tomarme un vaso de jugo —contesto tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa ya que vio la mirada asesina que le mando a Inuyasha.

—¿Sabes? Kaede nos está esperando en la sala porque iremos a desayunar a un restaurant —le dijo llevándose de la cintura hacia la sala siendo observados por todos.

—Nos vamos —dijo Kaede todos asintieron y salieron detrás de ella.

Rin miraba tristemente a Sesshomaru ese amor que sentía por el cada día la consumía mas y mas y a la vez le pesaba tanto ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de ella?... ella que lo conoce desde niña.

—¡Plaff! —se escucho un fuerte sonido a lo que todos miraban acusadoramente a Miroku quien en su mejilla derecha tenía una mano marcada.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —grito Sango furiosa y todos negaron la cabeza mirando a Miroku quien tenía ese problema de desviación de manos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El camino al restaurant fue bastante largo para el gusto de Kagome.

—¡Al fin! —grito Kagome y todas la miraron sorprendidos, se sonrojo a más no poder, pero no podía evitarlo moría de hambre alucinaba que la cabeza de Miroku era una rica y deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Entraron al lugar sin duda alguna Kaede había escogido un buen restaurant para ir a desayunar tomaron asiento y enseguida un mesero se acerco a ellos para ver que ordenaban los clientes.

—¿Qué les ofrezco, jóvenes? —pregunto amablemente con una pequeña libreta entre sus manos

Todos ordenaron unos huevos refritos y un café…

—A mi tráigame tres huevos refritos, una taza de café, 2 hot cakes con bastante miel, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate ¿Qué es eso que esta allá? —señalo hacia la barrita que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—Nieve napolitana, señorita —contesto el mesero.

Todos los presentes la miraban con los ojos desorbitados eso era demasiada comida para un solo día.

—Bueno también me trae una copa de ello con una cereza encima, eso es todo —le contesto al mesero con una gran sonrisa.

—Kagome ¿Todo eso te vas a comer? —pregunto Sango sorprendida.

—Si ¿Por qué?...

—¿Cómo que porque? Al paso que vas serás toda una ballena —contesto Inuyasha entre carcajadas teniendo la mirada sombría de Kagome.

—Inuyasha cuida de tus palabras —le contesto Sesshomaru molesto ya que estaba de por medio la felicidad de su novia.

—¡Keh! Solo digo la verdad —contesto celoso ya que vio como Sesshomaru abrazaba a Kagome.

—Ya chicos mejor desayunemos amenamente ¿Quieren? —les reprocho Rin y todos hicieron lo que dijo ella desayunaron y Kagome efectivamente se comió todo lo que había pedido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Queridos amigos de TV+ ¿Cómo están? ¿Pues qué creen? Al parecen la integrante del grupo DKDA Kagome Higurashi tiene un romance con Sesshomaru Taisho —lo dijo uno de los conductores del programa de música más popular de todo Japón.

Kagome escupió el jugo hacia el piso ¿Pero cómo lo supieron? pensaba ella además ella y su novio quedaron en mantenerlo en secreto ante sus fans.

—Esta misma mañana fueron captadas las primeras imágenes de este romance a continuación…

Estaban ella y Sesshomaru abrazados

—Cómo lo ven, al parecer suenan campanas de boda —ahora agrego una de las conductoras.

¡Genial! ¡Brillante! No conformes de dar a luz su noviazgo sino hasta boda estaban planeando definitivamente comenzaba a odiar a los paparazis.

—Kagome ya viste… —entraron Sango y Rin atropelladamente a la habitación pero sus palabras quedaron en su garganta al ver la tele y a su amiga roja de la ira.

—Acabo de ver la noticia como se dieron cuenta en donde andábamos —se levanto de la cama furiosa dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

—Dinos ¿Sesshomaru te ha pedido matrimonio? —preguntaron demasiado curiosas, no es que se creyeran de chismes pero ya no sabían que esperar de Sesshomaru.

—No como creen estoy muy joven para eso apenas tengo 17, bueno en unos días más cumplo 18 —contesto sonrojada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Que! ¿Cómo? ¿Planes de boda? —Inuyasha se acercaba más y más mirando fijamente la televisión furiosamente —Sobre mi cadáver —trono levemente los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Sobre tu cadáver que Inuyasha? —pregunto Miroku entrando por la puerta como siempre tan oportuno.

—Vaya… así que ya te enteraste que Sesshomaru se casara con la señorita Kagome —le dijo divertido sabiendo que eso era un invento de la prensa ya que hace unos instantes estaba con Sesshomaru y el mismo le confirmo que no hay tal boda de por medio, pero se divertiría a lo grande con la reacción de su queridísimo amigo.

—¿Qué? Entonces es… es verdad —pregunto apretando sus manos en un puño.

—No la verdad no pero me gusta molestarte —y recibió una mirada intimidadora de su amigo.

—Mi…ro…ku… —rechino los dientes y antes de que pudiera formular otra palabra su amigo ya se encontraba muy lejos de ahí huyendo de su aura maligna.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡ring! —sonaba insistentemente el teléfono del lado de su buro.

—Bueno —contesto una malhumorada Kagome ya que en todos los canales de espectáculos hablaban de su noviazgo y planes de boda cosa que no era cierta.

—Kagome ¿Cómo está eso que te vas a casar con Sesshomaru? —le gritaron del otro lado de la línea era su amiga Eri.

—Pero… pero eso no es verdad son chismes de la prensa aunque… —medito un rato para decirlo ya que a su amiga le gustaba muchísimo Sesshomaru.

—¿Aunque? ¿Qué? —pregunto Eri ansiosa.

—Mira Eri es que lo que se anda rumorando no del todo es mentira —le contesto nerviosamente.

—Explícate mejor Kagome.

—Bueno es… es… que… Sesshomaru y yo somos novios —lo dijo no aguantando mas escucho gritos del otro lado de la línea —Eri yo lo siento mucho te juro que…

—No tengo nada que perdonarte amiga me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado por fin el amor ya que Hoyo no lo fue, por cierto a diario le pregunta de ti a tu mama —le informo Eri.

—Qué lindo que es Hoyo, pero nunca lo ame —contesto triste aunque lucho por llegarlo a amar nunca pudo, a pesar de haber tenido una relación de casi un año de noviazgo.

—Amiga que te dejo y mucha suerte para el concierto de pasado mañana — y le colgó.

Kagome rápidamente se dirigió al baño.

—¡Dios! Eso me pasa por comer demasiado —pensaba molesta vomitando casi todo el desayuno.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El esperado día del concierto llego.

—Oye Kagome ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto preocupada Rin viendo cómo salía Kagome del vestidor, se miraba pálida como si fuese a caerse.

—Rin yo la verdad es que me siento un poco mareada yo creo que deben ser los nervios —contesto brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si te sientes mal dile a Kaede y suspendemos este concierto —contesto mirándola.

—No es necesario son los nervios Rin, además Kaede dice que este concierto es muy importante y no podemos cancelar —y se fue con los demás dejando a una Rin muy pensativa.

—Chicos ya es hora de salir a cantar ¿Están listos? —pregunto Kaede y todos asintieron.

Todas la chicas vestían unos pantalones negros pegados a su cuerpos y unas blusas de tirantes color blanco. Los chicos pantalón blanco y camisa negra, ya que esta vez bailarían en el teatro.

Todos los chicos se fueron hacia el escenario y a continuación…

**Kagome: **Me siento bien, me siento bien tranquila Kagome son solo los nervios.

**Bajo el cielo la ciudad se****  
><strong>**empieza a iluminar****  
><strong>**esta noche todo lo que****  
><strong>**quiero es bailar****  
><strong>**solo espero que esta vez****  
><strong>**te quieras acercar****  
><strong>**y así comenzar**

**Inuyasha:**

**Tengo el ritmo y tú****  
><strong>**tienes todo lo demás****  
><strong>**me enloqueces creo que me****  
><strong>**empiezo a enamorar****  
><strong>**solo espero que mi amor****  
><strong>**te pueda contagiar****  
><strong>**y así comenzar**

**Todos****:**

**Bailando cantando****  
><strong>**enloquéceme ie ie ie ie**

**Uh baby no puedo esconderlo****  
><strong>**siento en todo el cuerpo****  
><strong>**la locura de tu amor****  
><strong>**uh baby se metió en mi pecho****  
><strong>**arde como el fuego****  
><strong>**la locura de tu amor**

**Miroku:**

**Tengo el ritmo y tu****  
><strong>**tienes todo lo demás****  
><strong>**me enloqueces creo que me****  
><strong>**empiezo a enamorar****  
><strong>**yo te quiero si no****  
><strong>**tienes miedo tu veras****  
><strong>**que la noche ardera**

**Todos:**

**Bailando...**

**Cantando… **

**Enloquéceme ie ie******

Todos estaban bailando muy bien hasta que alguien cayo al suelo ya casi cuando la cancion estaba a punto de terminar. Todo el publico se levanto de sus asientos al ver a Kagome tirada en el frio suelo.

—¡Kagome! —gritaron todos sus compañeros del grupo.

Rápidamente Sesshomaru se dirigió hasta ella alzándola de la cabeza.

—¡Kagome, Kagome! —le llamaba para ver si reaccionaba y nada.

—Rápido chicos salgan del escenario —grito Kaede quien traía a unos paramédicos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tres horas después…**

—Doctor ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? —pregunto angustiada Sango.

—Pues aun no lo sabemos en unos minutos más tendremos los resultados de los análisis practicados, pero la señorita Kagome me estaba comentando que antes de empezar su concierto se sentía mareada, hay muchos motivos por cuales suele suceder un desmayo —contesto el doctor.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Si claro pasen y enseguida voy para allá con los resultados —y el doctor se perdió en los pasillos del gran hospital.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación y miraron a Kagome recostada en una camilla.

—Kagome ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Kaede.

—Ya mejor Kaede de verdad no sé que me paso todo se me volvió negro y de ahí no supe nada —contesto angustiada.

Inuyasha escuchaba preocupado pero él no decía nada y tampoco lo demostraba mucho por eso se había quedado afuera en la puerta.

—Señorita ya traigo los resultados —entro el doctor por la puerta e Inuyasha se acerco más hacia adentro.

—¿Qué tiene doctor? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

—¿Es grave? —ahora fue Rin la que pregunto al ver la cara de severidad que le daba a Kagome.

—Pues no sé como lo vayan a tomar, pero no es nada que en un par de meses se cure —contesto dejando a todos con la cara desencajada.

—¿Qué es doctor? ¿Anemia? —pregunto Kaede.

—La señorita Kagome está esperando un bebe —lo confirmo el doctor con los análisis en las manos.

—¿Qué?... No doctor debe ser un error —agrego Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

—No, joven esos son los resultados tiene poco más de un mes —y le entrego los resultados y la ecografía practicada.

El las vio y efectivamente era cierto las pruebas marcaban el 99% de resultado.

—¿Quién es el padre? —le pregunto fríamente a Kagome viendo como lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Todos miraban a Kagome para ver que le respondía a Sesshomaru nunca les había pasado por la cabeza que se debiera a un embarazo pero la pregunta era ¿Quién era el padre.

—yo… yo

—Habla Kagome —se dirigió hacia la cama y la zangoloteaba para que le diera el nombre del miserable que se había osado a tocarla.

—El padre de mi bebe es…es…

—El padre de ese niño soy yo —le contesto Inuyasha entrando a la habitación, todos estaban realmente sorprendidos.

**Continuara….**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y reviews todo lo que me ha llegado a mi cuenta, varias chicas me han preguntado si continuare mis demás historias y les anticipo ¡Que obvio si! Ninguna de mis fics se quedara sin continuación espero pasado mañana actualizar la de "olas de amor" Tal vez tarde un tiempo pero hare lo posible por actualizar más seguido.**

**Otra cosa si alguna de ustedes quiere hacerme una sugerencia o algo que debería de poner en este fic no duden en decírmelo.**

**Esperen uno o dos capítulos más y odiaran mucho a Inuyasha ya no les digo más porque las dejare intrigadas, toda la historia dará un giro de "Aww" en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… Se cuidan**

**Mil besos a todos**


	9. Chapter 9

**H****ola! Mil disculpas tanto tiempo sin actualizar la verdad es que quería tomar unas vacaciones pero me emocione de mas… Muchas gracias por los consejos que me han dado no sé si pueda mejorar más puesto que no soy una gran escritora.**

**Capitulo 9. **

—¿Qué? No puede ser —se arrodillo Sesshomaru en el suelo tratando de asimilar lo que su hermano acababa de decir —Kagome, amor dime que lo dice Inuyasha es mentira, por favor —le rogo sosteniéndoles las manos entre las suyas.

—Vamos Kagome, contéstale —le insto Inuyasha triunfante.

Todos tenían la mirada fija en ella.

—Yo… yo la verdad es… que si, el hijo que estoy esperando es de Inuyasha —contesto con lagrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento se sentía una vil zorra había aceptado a Sesshomaru y resulta que esperaba un hijo de Inuyasha.

En ese se abrió la puerta…

—Hija, hijita ¿Cómo estás? —la abrazo efusivamente su mama.

—Estoy bien, mama no es para tanto —contesto avergonzada como le iba a decir que estaba embarazada.

—Si señora Kagome está perfectamente bien —contesto Kaede acercándose a ellas.

—¡Ah! ¿Pero dónde quedaron mis modales? Soy Sonomi la madre de Kagome —extendió su mano para saludar a Kaede.

—Mucho gusto señora ¿Ya está al tanto del estado de su hija? —pregunto.

—¿Estado? ¿Qué tienes hija? —pregunto Sonomi preocupada.

—Bueno mama… yo la verdad es que estoy embarazada —contesto agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Kagome Higurashi?

—De verdad lo siento mama —se agarro levemente el vientre —Pero no pienso deshacerme de mi hijo.

—No hijita como puedes pensar que llegaría a odiarte por esto yo te ayudare a cuidar de ese bebe —contesto abrazándola.

—No se preocupe por eso señora nosotras también la ayudaremos —hablo esta vez Sango y Rin asintió dando su apoyo incondicional a su amiga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde esa vez todos la ayudaban, ahora se encontraba mirándose en el espejo luciendo un lindo vestido de novia apenas tenía dos semanas de haberse enterado de su embarazo y después de 3 días Inuyasha le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto encantada.

—Kagome, todavía no te terminas de arreglar, ya casi es hora —le dijo Rin al verla sentada mirando el cielo por el gran ventanal.

—Ya estoy lista, solo me pongo las zapatillas y listo —contesto sonriendo levantándose mirándose el vestido era largo esponjado en sus brazos llevaba guantes de seda hasta un poco más arriba de los codos maquillada y la tiara con el cabello todo recogido en un bonito peinado.

—Sesshomaru ¿Qué será de ti? —suspiro al aire desde que se entero de su embarazo el decidió irse un tiempo a España y hasta ahora no hay tenido noticias de él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Ya se está tardando demasiado Kagome —decía Inuyasha mirando su reloj impacientemente, la verdad que quería demasiado a Kagome y al bebe que ambos esperaban.

—Calma de seguro ya viene en camino —agrego Miroku.

Efectivamente se parqueo una limosina blanca en frente de la iglesia bajándose de ella Kagome y sus damas de honor que vestían vestidos azules y lo mejor de todos eran sus amigas Eri, Yuca, Ayumi, Sango y Rin.

—Señorita Kagome ¿Es cierto que por su culpa el joven Sesshomaru se fue a España? —preguntaron unos reporteros cuando ella iba saliendo de la limosina.

—Sin comentarios —interrumpió Kaede alejando a la prensa de Kagome.

—Muchas gracias Kaede —le sonrió.

Entro del brazo de su hermano pequeño miro hacia los lados y vio a los padres de Inuyasha que le sonreían a la prensa que no paraban de sacarle fotos, lo más seguro era que tapizarían las revistas de la exclusiva de su boda.

—Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi —ellos se sentaron frente al padre quien dijo un montón de palabras hasta que llego al punto más importante —Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre —pregunto el padre dramáticamente viendo a todos los invitados al igual que los novios.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, todos miraban hacia los lados pero nada…

—Yo… yo me opongo —entro Kikyo por la puerta principal de la iglesia.

—¿Ki..kiyo? —la miro Inuyasha sorprendido al igual que los invitados.

—Inuyasha amor no te cases se que hice mal al dejarte, por favor perdóname —rogo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Kagome miraba como Kikyo abrazaba a su prometido, sabía que no podía competir con el fantasma de Kikyo lentamente agarro el final de su vestido y lo alzo para bajar por las dos escalones estaba por terminar de bajar cuando…

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto Inuyasha sosteniéndola del brazo.

—Inuyasha si de verdad la quieres, no te preocupes entiendo que…

—Kagome yo no regresare con Kikyo me casare contigo porque... yo… yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi pero mi orgullo no me permitía verlo —la arrastro hacia él y la abrazo dejando a una Kikyo enojada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—En cuanto a ti Kikyo puedes irte yendo o si lo prefieres quedate a festejar con nosotros —le dijo Inuyasha.

—Continuemos, ¿ Kagome Higurashi aceptas por esposo a Inuyasha Taisho para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe? —le pregunto el cura.

—Acepto —lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—¿Inuyasha Taisho aceptas por esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —contesto con una sonrisa.

—Por el poder que me ha conferido dios lo que hoy se ha unido que no lo separe el hombre… puede besar a la novia —ella se miro de reojo su mano izquierda llevando ahora su alianza de amor al igual que su ahora ya marido.

Se pararon lentamente y la beso sacándole sonrisas a todos los invitados después de dirigieron a la salida de la iglesia llenándose de arroz gracias a los niños y todos los abrazaban y les daban los buenos deseos a la pareja de recién casados antes de subirse a la limosina blanca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado casi 7 meses desde su boda ahora Kagome se encontraba sentada en la sala mirando su fotografía vestida de novia con Inuyasha ambos sonriendo en la sujetaba de la cintura.

—¿Kagome? —le llamaron desde la entrada de la casa que compartía con sus compañeros del grupo que por ahora se habían retirado temporalmente.

—¿Sessho…Sesshomaru? —se levanto rápidamente del asiento y se abrazaron muy fuertemente.

—Vaya el embarazo te ha sentado de maravilla —sonrió tomándola de las manos.

—Lo sabia ustedes dos son unos miserables —bajo rápidamente las escaleras un Inuyasha furioso al ver como Sesshomaru abrazaba y tomaba de las manos a su esposa.

—Inuyasha ¿Pero qué…

—No digas nada ahora lo entiendo todo ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre es de Sesshomaru eres… una… una zorra

Se escucho un golpe

—Basta por favor ya dejen de pelear —gritaba una Kagome —Sesshomaru por favor vete hablare con el —le rogo.

—Está bien lo hago solo porque tú me lo pides si te hace algo no dudes en llamarme.

—Inu… Inuyasha escucha no es lo que parece… —intento agarrarlo del brazo pero él se quito.

—Déjame me largo de aquí, pronto tendrás los papeles del divorcio no me esperes —y salió por la puerta.

—¡Inuyasha! —grito fuertemente al momento que caía de rodillas tocándose el vientre.

El escucho que le gritaba pero por ningún motivo iba a ir ella y su hermano se habían burlado de él a sus espaldas y con ese pensamiento arranco el carro.

En la casa no había nadie se dirigió a su habitación y saco una maleta con ropita de bebe y salió caminando hasta que se encontró una clínica para que atendieran su parto andaba toda perdida, no recordaba porque andaba ella en ese hospital hasta que se doblo del dolor y una enfermera la atendió

—¡Ahh! —gritaba fuertemente.

—Puje señorita Higurashi —sabían su nombre porque llevaba una identificación, hasta que al fin tuvo entre sus brazos una bebe con ojos dorados.

—¡Felicidades ha tenido una hermosa niña! —y le entregaron a su bebe.

—¿No ha venido nadie con usted? —pregunto la enfermera.

—Yo… yo no lo sé —contesto llorando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome, ya hemos llegado —anuncio llegando Rin con Sango Miroku y Kaede quienes habían ido de compras, la buscaron por toda la casa y nada fueron a su cuarto y vieron no estaba la pañalera.

—Lo más seguro es que ya se hayan ido ella e Inuyasha a la clínica, ya va a tener a su bebe —hablo Sango emocionada.

—Si eso debe ser —agrego Miroku.

—Voy a llamar a Inuyasha —hablo Kaede.

—Inuyasha —hablo Kaede por el celular —¿Cómo está Kagome? —pregunto Kaede.

—Kagome está en la casa, Kaede —afirmo Inuyasha.

—¿No está contigo? —pregunto angustiada.

—No —contesto secamente él.

—En la casa no está al igual que la pañalera, Kagome ha desaparecido Inuyasha —grito histérica Kaede.

—Seguro esta con Sesshomaru —contesto restándole importancia.

—¿Quién está conmigo? —pregunto Sesshomaru entrando por la puerta.

—No Inuyasha, aquí está el pero sin ella ¡Por dios! Ha desaparecido! —contesto eufórica.

—Maldición —Inuyasha se dirigió a su casa a toda velocidad si algo le llegaba a pasar a Kagome no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Hay que dar parte a las autoridades.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome caminaba por un parque con su bebe en brazos era hermosa con esos ojos dorados combinada con su blanca piel y cabello azabache como el suyo.

—¡Qué bonita bebe! —le dijo una mujer alta de tez blanca con su cabello negro como la noche.

—Verdad que si… ¿le gusta? —le pregunto ella andaba toda despeinada y no recordaba ni su nombre.

—Si es muy bonita —contesto la joven —¿Cómo se llama? —le pregunto curiosa su cara se le hacía muy conocida.

—No… no sé cómo me llamo pero mi hija se llama Kotomi —contesto Kagome.

—Mira yo me llamo Kagura, mucho gusto tienes una bebe muy hermosa —y Kagome se la presto para que la cargara entre sus brazos eran tan pequeña.

—Se la regalo —y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

—Oye no… espera —pero ya era demasiado tarde la había perdido de vista.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Eres un maldito, por tu culpa Kagome ha desaparecido —le agarro Sesshomaru del borde del cuello de la camisa de Inuyasha.

—Ya cálmense ya di parte a las autoridades —los separo Kaede.

—Solo nos queda esperar —agrego Miroku.

—Yo no pienso esperar saldré a buscarla —dijo un Inuyasha decidido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella había recorrido varias calles y enfrente de ella estaba una mujer que traía a una bebe en brazos.

—Deme a mi bebe —gritaba Kagome intentando quitarle la bebe a la muchacha.

—¡No! ¿Qué le pasa? Usted está loca… alguien que me ayude por favor —gritaba la joven desesperada.

—Usted me robo a mi bebe, démela, por favor —suplicaba Kagome.

—Oficial —grito la joven para pedir ayuda.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunto firmemente.

—Está loca quiere robarme a mi bebe —le dijo la joven histérica.

—No es que esa es mi bebe démela —Kagome intento rebatársela de nuevo pero el oficial la detuvo y se la llevo con él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Ya encontraron a Kagome —hablo alegremente Kaede y se dirigieron al hospital psiquiátrico ahí la tenían.

—Vayamos —agrego Sonomi desde que le dijeron que su hija había desaparecido no paraba de llorar.

—Animo, vera que todo va a estar bien —le alentó Ayumi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Pasen, por favor —les dijo el doctor del lado del oficial de policía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mi hija está en este lugar? —pregunto Sonomi angustiada.

—Su hija intento robarse a una bebe, decía que era suya —explico el doctor.

—Mi hija es incapaz de hacer algo así —contesto Sonomi

—Lo hizo, señora

—¿Y cómo está el bebe? —pregunto Inuyasha angustiado.

—¿Cuál bebe? —pregunto el doctor extrañado.

—Ella estaba embarazada —contesto Inuyasha pasándose las manos por el cabello angustiado, eso había pasado por su culpa, los celos lo habían segado y lo estaba pagando caro.

—Ella no tiene ningún bebe —contesto.

—Entonces ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —pregunto Inuyasha angustiado.

—Pasen a verla y dense cuenta de la situación en la que esta —los llevo a una habitación donde ella se encontraba.

—Kagome hija —la abrazo Sonomi.

—Mama mi hija, mi… mi bebe desapareció yo… yo no sé qué me pasa yo regale a mi hija a una desconocida —se jalaba el pelo de la desesperación.

—Kagome —hablo Inuyasha y ella lo miro con miedo.

—Aléjate de mi por su culpa regale a mi hija por favor vete ¡no quiero verle! ¡Vete! —gritaba histérica y se hizo ovillo en la cama.

—Por favor salga…

—Ka…kagome

—Vete, vete no quiero verle ¡vete!...

—Kagome es tu marido —le dijo Sesshomaru.

—No, no ustedes no entienden yo estaba en el parque y le regale a mi bebe a una desconocida, mi hija era muy bonita —entre sus brazos agarro una sabana y la empezó a mecer como si tuviera un bebe entre sus brazos.

—Kagome hijita no hay tal bebe hija, por favor —la abrazaba pero Kagome gritaba histéricamente agarro y empezó a manotear queriendo escapar del lugar.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme salir! Tengo que buscar a mi hija Kotomi —gritaba mientras unos enfermeros la amarraron de la manos y le inyectaron un sedante, y sacaron a todos de la habitación.

Inuyasha tenía la miraba perdida sabia que todo era culpa suya si tan solo hubiera estado ahí cuando ella había gritado su nombre nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Estarás contento Inuyasha todo esto es culpa tuya —le gritaba Sesshomaru delante de todos.

—¿Eso… eso es verdad? —pregunto la madre de Inuyasha limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

—Sí, yo le dije que ese hijo que esperaba era mío, me porte como un canalla nublado por los celos de verla en brazos de mi hermano —contesto con la cabeza agachada.

—Plaf… eres un maldito Inuyasha Taisho por tu culpa mi hija esta así —todos se quedaron atónicos a ver la gran bofetada que le había dado pero la verdad que si se la merecía.

—¿Doctor que pasa con mi amiga? —pregunto Sango.

—Kagome Higurashi ha perdido la razón, permanecerá un tiempo en el manicomio —sentencio el doctor Ushida mirando a todos.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 10.**

—¡No puedo creer lo justa que es la vida! —exclamaba Kikyo dando vueltas a todo el estudio con una enorme sonrisa siendo observada por Naraku.

—¿A qué te refieres querida? —pregunto extrañado.

—¡Léelo! —aventó la revista hacia el escritorio, el lo tomo y miro asombrado donde se daba la noticia que la gran cantante Kagome Higurashi del grupo DKDA había perdido la razón tras la triste perdida de su hijo.

—Así que es por esto que has estado de tan buen humor esta mañana querida —le dio un vistazo a la revista y luego a ella.

—Exacto, Kagome ha enloquecido y gracias a ello podre reconquistar el amor de Inuyasha —contesto despreocupada lanzándose a los brazos de Naraku.

—Me voy a poner celoso —bromeo el besándola suavemente.

—No tienes porque estarlo yo no siento nada por Inuyasha solo quiero su dinero y la fama que antes tenía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Inuyasha ya no tomes con esto no solucionaras nada —le reprendió Miroku viendo el sin fin de botellas de vino, Whisky, tequila, cervezas en toda la mesa, desde hace 2 semanas que Kagome perdió la razón su amigo se había refugiado en el alcohol.

—Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? Por mi maldita culpa mi Kagome perdió la razón y al hijo que esperábamos y para acabarla todas las revistas dieron a la luz que Kagome está loca —contesto bebiéndose de un trago una copa de tequila.

—Pero esta no es la forma de solucionar el problema, en vez de estarte embriagando aquí, deberías ir a verla —le regaño quitándole la botella de whisky ya que vio las intenciones de Inuyasha de seguir bebiendo.

—¿Para qué voy? ¿Para qué con mi sola presencia se altere y me echen de nuevo? —pregunto dolido, pues varias veces intento verla y ella alegaba que no quería saber nada de él, que por su culpa había regalado a su hija, cosa que era imposible ya que el doctor Ushida decía que con la perdida de razón ella había alucinado que su hijo/ hija había sobrevivido.

—Deberías de ir, cumple como su esposo que eres, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa —y salió por la puerta principal, ya la decisión dependía solo de su amigo.

Inuyasha le miro extrañado ¿Cuál sería la gran sorpresa? Lo medito bien y tomo las llaves de su auto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Sabes? —Kagura arrullaba a una bebe de unos días de nacida —Eres una bebe muy bonita, pero no puedo quedarme contigo —la miro fijamente envuelta en una sabana rosa que ella misma le había comprado al igual que una pañalera, la verdad era que le costaría trabajo renunciar a ella pues le había tomado mucho cariño desde que esa joven se la había regalado en el parque, no por ello sería una desconsiderada tal vez sus familiares la andaban buscando y hasta a lo mejor podía llegar a parar a la cárcel por robarla definitivamente tenia que entregarla aunque eso le partiera el corazón —Vamos es hora de entregarte con tus familiares —puso en marcha su auto y se fue a la delegación de policía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Mama ¿Tu si me crees verdad? —le pregunto Kagome mirando como su mama le cepillaba su largo y ondulado pelo azabache.

—Kag, hija el doctor Ushida dice que eso es imposible tal vez por tu perdida de razón imaginaste todo eso —la miro tristemente sujetando su pelo en una coleta.

—No mama te juro que ya no estoy loca, además el doctor Ushida dice que he mejorado pero yo te juro que recuerdo claramente que yo tuve a mi bebe y la regale en un parque a una señorita muy bonita su nombre era Kagura, yo tengo que salir de aquí para encontrar a mi bebe —dijo al borde las lagrimas nadie creía que ella había dado a luz a una bebe hace apenas unas semanas.

—Buenos días, Kag —la saludo Rin entrando con ella todos sus amigos.

—Buenos días a todos —los saludo mirándolos tristemente, ellos gozaban de la libertad que ella aun no tenía la creían loca por decir que su hija había sobrevivido y estaba viva.

Lo recordaba todo cuando Inuyasha creía que lo había engañado con su hermano, los dolores de parto y de cómo ella salió a la calle sin saber quién era en realidad y por culpa de el ella había regalado al único motivo por el cual seguir viviendo ya que él le había pedido el divorcio ¡Jamás lo perdonaría!

—Hola Kagome ¿Cómo has estado? —le saludo Sesshomaru sentándose a un lado de ella.

—¡Oh! Sesshomaru no sabes cuánto me arrepiento —le contesto abrazándolo fuertemente siendo correspondida de igual manera.

Inuyasha estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escucho esas palabras pero prefirió esperar a que ella terminara de hablar.

—¿Arrepentirte? ¿De qué? —la dejo de abrazar y la miro fijamente al igual que todos los ahí presentes.

—Me arrepiento de no haberme enamorado de ti, si tan solo me hubiera casado contigo todo esto no sería más que un mal sueño —le dijo al momento que aquella puerta se abría dejando entrar a un Inuyasha con la cara cabizbaja. Inuyasha al escuchar esas palabras se sintió en lo más profundo del infierno, ella tenía razón en guardarle rencor por todo el daño que le hizo, si tan solo pudiera retrasar el tiempo lo haría con todo gusto para no pasar el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete no quiero verte —le grito llorando por más que tratara de odiarlo nunca podría hacerlo porque lo ama demasiado pero aun así le quedaba un poco de orgullo y no le perdonaría jamás el que haya dudado de ella y la haya llevado al extremo de regalar a su hija.

—Kagome por favor necesito hablar contigo —le rogo.

—Creo que mejor nos retiramos —agrego Kaede y todos salieron detrás de ella dejando a Inuyasha con Kagome a solas.

—Kagome por favor perdo… —fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—No, no lo digas no me pidas perdón por qué no lo hare por la culpa de tus celos estúpidos regale a mi hija a una desconocida así que no gastes tu saliva porque nunca te perdonare por esto —contesto arrodillada en el suelo cubriendo sus ojos con sus dos manos, el tan solo la miraba y se le salieron unas lagrimas de sus ojos dorados.

—Kag, amor por favor nuestro bebe murió esa es la realidad —la levanto del suelo suavemente agarrando de sus muñecas.

—Tampoco crees que nuestro hija vive ¿Acaso crees que estoy loca? ¿Es eso? —le grito enojada mirando como él le daba una mirada de lastima y pudo ver rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos.

—No Kag, no es eso, no te preocupes ya tendremos más hijos no cometeré el mismo error otra vez —le contesto el tomando asiento al lado de ella abrazándola pero le duro muy poco ya que ella se levanto enojada.

—No Inuyasha entre tú y yo ya todo se acabo en cuanto salga de este hospital hare los trámites correspondientes para divorciarme de ti y dedicarme a buscar a mi hija —Miro los anillos de su mano izquierda y se los quito se los entrego a Inuyasha con todo el dolor de su alma, vio que él no los recibió así que los vacio en la bolsa de su playera.

—No Kag no puedes hacerme esto yo te amo demasiado amor por favor no me dejes —se puso de rodillas en su vida se había humillado tanto pero si esto servía para que Kagome lo perdonara lo haría.

—Por favor Inuyasha no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son es lo mejor para los dos este amor hace daño —vio como se levantaba del piso y la miraba enfurecido.

—No será que quieres correr a los brazos de tu amado Sesshomaru —espeto con ira.

—¡Plaff! —lo abofeteo —¿Y si así fuera qué? —enarco una ceja hacia el retándolo con la mirada.

El la agarro bruscamente de su brazo…

—Escúchame bien Kagome —la acerco a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro —Eres mía, jamás permitiré que te tengas una relación amorosa con mi hermano —y la soltó bruscamente.

—Eso está por ver…

—Kagome, Inuyasha la policía acaba de llamar porque una mujer dice que una joven le regalo una bebe, la policía quiere que vayas para tomar el ADN —contesto Kaede mirándolos con una gran sonrisa, tal vez Kagome no mentía acerca de que su hija estaba viva.

—¡Oh,dios! Necesito ver a mi hija, por favor! —suplico al doctor Ushida quien entro con sus demás amigos.

—Lo siento señorita Kagome pero el permiso ha sido denegado mejor que vaya su marido y le tomen la muestra a él, si sale positiva puede traerle a la bebe —contesto mirándola.

—Pero ¿Por qué doctor? Si yo ya no estoy loca usted me ha dicho que he tenido una gran mejoría no puede hacerme esto —le suplico una vez mas pero el doctor negó con la cabeza.

—Amiga hazle caso al doctor es mas yo me quedare contigo y que Inuyasha me marque a mi cel cuando tengan los resultados —se acerco Sango a Kagome y le dio un abrazo.

—Si señorita Kagome la mantendremos informada —le alentó Miroku.

—Pero.., yo…yo quiero ver a mi hija —contesto cabizbaja.

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y le alzo suavemente la cabeza con sus manos.

—No te preocupes Kagome nosotros te llamaremos —le dijo y ella asintió. Rin miraba la escena a pesar de los meses que su amado Sesshomaru estuvo fuera del país era más que obvio que todavía seguía amando a Kagome y que ella nunca tendría oportunidad de conquistarlo.

—Vayámonos —agrego enfadado Inuyasha al ver como su hermano consolada a su aun esposa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Como le decía oficial yo estaba sentada en una banca del parque cuando una muchacha se acerco a mí con una bebe recién nacida en brazos, me la presto y yo la cargue en brazos y le dije que era una bebe muy bonita después me dijo si la quiere se la regalo y se echo a correr como loca —contesto mirando como unas secretaria tecleaba en su máquina de escribir la declaración.

—Siga señorita Kagura —le alentó el oficial.

—Bueno también me dijo que se la bebe se llamaba Kotomi pero que ella no sabía cómo se llamaba parecía ida, a simple vista parecía que sufría por algo yo creo que me regalo a la niña inconscientemente.

—¿Y porque trajo a la bebe hasta ahora? —le pregunto el oficial.

—Bueno la verdad no sabía qué hacer todo esto es nuevo para mí, yo creo que tenía miedo de que ustedes pensaran que me la había robado y decidí meditarlo un poco porque aunque usted no lo crea le he agarrado mucho cariño a la pequeña Kotomi —recordó las veces que le dio un biberón, cuando no la dejaba dormir y esos ojos dorados le recordaron a un amor que había tenido en el pasado que por malos entendidos termino mal.

—Eso es todo señorita pero esto no queda así, si el señor que vino resulta ser el padre de la niña y decide levantar cargos en su contra usted será arrestada —le advirtió el oficial ya que el presunto padre había sido sometido a la prueba de ADN.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Por qué tardaran tanto Sango? —pregunto Kagome angustiada hacia 4 horas que se habían ido y aun no llamaban.

—Tranquilízate Kag, las pruebas de ADN son tardadas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Señor Inuyasha Taisho —le nombraron los de laboratorio.

—Soy yo —se levanto rápidamente del asiento al igual que sus demás acompañantes.

—Aquí tiene la prueba de ADN —recibió un sobre blanco entre sus manos al lado estaba un oficial de policía esperando al igual que ellos los resultados aun no han visto a la niña pero tiene la esperanza de que lo que Kagome dijo sea cierto.

—Ábrela —le presiono Sesshomaru.

La abrió y en sus ojos se encontraban rastros de lagrimas ¡Era su hija! El bebe que creyó muerto estaba vivo no cavia de la felicidad.

—Es mi hija ¡Esta viva! —grito lleno de emoción recibiendo los abrazos de Kaede, Rin, Miroku y hasta de Sesshomaru.

—Señor Taisho nos esperan en la delegación —le dijo el oficial el asintió y se marcharon.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Buenas tardes señor Taisho nos informaron que la prueba dio el positivo la señorita Kagome Higurashi decía la verdad antes de que le sea entregada la bebe quiero preguntarle ¿Desea levantar cargos contra la señorita Kagura Ozumi?

Los pasaron a una oficina donde se encontraba Kagura.

—¿Kagura? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

—¿Sesshomaru? —los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y revivieron recuerdos del pasado.

—¿Qué decide Señor Inuyasha Taisho? —le preguntaron al momento que la puerta se abrió y entro una trabajadora social con una bebe en brazos.

Se la dieron y lo primero que vio fue una bebe muy hermosa con los ojos dorados ¡tenía sus ojos! Estaba tan emocionado que no sabía qué hacer en cuanto a Kagura aunque la verdad Kagome había dicho que ella se la había regalado mas no robado así que sin pensarlo dos veces…

—No oficial no levantare cargos en su contra, me retiro porque mi esposa a de estar angustiada —y salió con la bebe en brazos todos lo acompañaron.

Sesshomaru antes de salir le lanzo una rápida mirada a Kagura, seguía igual de bella que cuando eran novios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Oh! Mama ya se tardaron —lloraba Kagome.

—Hija cálmate ya no deben de tardar —la abrazo su madre.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Sota? —pregunto por su hermano hacia semanas que no lo miraba.

—Hija tu hermano se fue a Osaka con tu tía por unos días ya no debe de tardar

Entonces sucedió vio entrar a Kaede, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin y por último a Inuyasha que traía una bebe en brazos ella se acerco la miro…

—¡Oh! Mi bebe —la agarro entre sus brazos y la miro era aquella bebe que había regalado y que gracias a dios la había recuperado ahora si nada empanaría su felicidad porque al fin tenia la razón de seguir luchando. La bebe le apretó un dedo entre sus delicadas manos y unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

—Hija mi nieta es tan hermosa

—Al fin mama al fin tengo a mi hija entre mis brazos.

**Continuara…**

**De verdad que ame escribir este capítulo espero que les haya gustado porque me esmere en hacerlo, esperen el próximo capítulo las cosas de ahora en adelante no serán nada fáciles para Kagome en fin me despido de un fuerte abrazo y esperen pronto la actualización de "Locura de amor" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Los ****personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 11.**

—Maldita mil veces maldita —gritoneaba Kikyo al lado de Naraku quien ya estaba cansado de la situación de su amante.

—Ya Kikyo me tienes harto olvídate de Inuyasha Taisho —la zarandeo fuertemente haciéndola caer al suelo.

—No, no eso nunca —le contesto enfurecida —Yo misma me encargare que esa malnacida no salga nunca del manicomio —sonrió perversamente y Naraku le rodeo la cintura.

—No podrás evitarlo querida —se acerco a su oído y le susurro —Mañana muy temprano la dan de alta y no podrás impedirlo —y salió por la puerta dejando a una Kikyo enojada.

Se dirigió al escritorio y tomo un encendedor, lo prendía y lo apagaba y así observaba desquiciada el fuego ¡Eso es!

—Ella no saldrá con vida de ese manicomio —y aventó lejos el encendedor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Oye Kag?

—¿Dime, Sango? —pregunto ella dándole pecho a su bebe ya hacia una semana que la tenía entre sus brazos y daba gracias a dios por ello, sin duda alguna era idéntica a su padre, ojos dorados, pelo rebelde toda una Taisho.

—¿En verdad piensas separarte de Inuyasha? —pregunto acariciando la cabeza de la bebe.

—Pues si amiga, creo que es lo mejor para los dos —contesto cabizbaja.

—Pero Kag ya tienes a tu bebe a tu lado, ya nada los separa es el momento para darte la oportunidad con Inuyasha, el aun te ama ¿Sabes? Miroku me conto que Inuyasha no sale del alcohol —le aconsejo.

—No es tan fácil —levanto a su bebe y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda —Inuyasha no confió en mí, creyó que lo había engañado con su hermano, si volviera a pasar lo mismo, ahora si estoy segura que acabare en un manicomio para toda mi vida.

—Kagome deberías pensarlo mejor, tal vez estas precipitándote

—No Sango, no regresare con él nunca, además si esta perdido en el alcohol a mí que me importa dentro de poco quedara libre y podrá hacer lo que le plazca —contesto aunque muy en el fondo sabia que nunca lo dejaría de amar. Sango negó con la cabeza sin duda el orgullo y el rencor que tenía su amiga eran más grande que el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha.

—Espero que después no te retractes de lo que has dicho —le reprendió.

—Ten por seguro que no lo hare, mañana en cuanto salga de aquí me iré a la casa con mi mama y mi bebe —le echo un vistazo a su bebe y vio que ya se encontraba dormida

—Pero el también tiene derecho sobre tu hija, después de todo el es su padre —le daban ganas de cachetear a Kagome estaba actuando inmaduramente en cierta parte lo comprendía aun era una chiquilla de apenas 18 años de edad.

—Sí, un padre que dudo de su paternidad —contesto colérica —Sango no quiero hablar de Inuyasha —suspiro cansada y Sango asintió.

En eso se abrió la puerta.

—Hola Kag —saludo Sesshomaru besándole la mejilla —Me han contado que mañana te dan de alta —le sonrió y ella asintió.

—Si Sesshomaru eso le comentaba a Sango en cuanto salga me iré a casa de mi madre —contesto mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno chicos yo los dejo voy a comprar algo de cenar y luego paso por Kotomi para llevarla a casa —y salió por la puerta dejándolos solos.

—¿De verdad te piensas ir? —le sujeto las manos entre las suyas.

—Si me pienso ir de aquí en cuanto me divorcie de Inuyasha —le contesto sonriendo a medias.

—Que será de DKDA sin ti, no te vayas por favor —le suplico aun la amaba a pesar de ver visto nuevamente a la que una vez creyó la mujer de su vida.

—Es necesario irme de lo contrario nunca dejare de a… —se mordió el labio inferior antes de cometer aquel error.

—¿Aun le amas? ¿Cierto? —le pregunto y ella agacho la cabeza..

—Bueno yo- yo la verdad es que si no puedo engañarte ni engañarme a mi misma aun lo amor pero nunca le perdonare que dudara de mi amor y sobre todo de la paternidad de Kotomi —y miro a su hija acostada en la cama.

—Tú sabes que yo siempre te voy a amar y no hay cosa que no haría por ti —le contesto acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro estaba a unos centímetro de probar nuevamente sus labios cuando ella ladeo la rostro y el beso cayó en la mejilla.

—Lo siento aun soy una mujer casada —y el la miro comprensivo.

—Kagome mañana vendré por ti a las 8 de la maña… —sus palabras quedaron en su garganta al ver a su hermano y esposa charlando animadamente.

—I-i-inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto exaltada.

—Vine a verte a ti y a mi hija, por lo que veo no estás sola —lanzo una mirada amenazante hacia su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes ya me retiraba —le beso la frente y salió rápidamente.

—No hace falta que vengas, mama vendrá por mí con mi hija y me iré con ella —se levanto a encararlo.

—Tú no iras a ningún lado con mi hija —le reto enfadado, no podía separarla de su hija.

—Inuyasha no te estoy pidiendo permiso, si yo digo que nos vamos es porque así va a ser —le contesto enojada no permitiría que nadie la separara de su hija ni siquiera Inuyasha.

—Y yo te dije que no iras a ningún lado con Kotomi —le espeto enojado —se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir —Ah otra cosa no te daré el divorcio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Hola Sesshomaru ¿Cómo está Kagome? —pregunto Rin viendo entrar a Sesshomaru en la casa que el grupo compartía.

—Kag está bien Rin mañana la dan de alta, pero lamentablemente ella se irá al templo Higurashi no quiere saber nada del idiota de mi hermano —contesto.

—Me lo imagino la pobre ha sufrido demasiado sus amigas han hablado para saber de ella —contesto admirando el rostro de Sesshomaru, simplemente para sus ojos era perfecto lo amaba más que nunca tal vez era el momento para confesarle su amor, estaba dándose ánimos para comenzar cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

—Iré yo —y salió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Disculpe señorita ¿A quien busca? —pregunto Rin sonriéndole.

—Buenas tardes busco a Sesshomaru Taisho de parte de Kagura —al oír esto el rostro de Rin se torno demasiado serio ¡Era la ex de su amado! La paso a la sala y Sesshomaru la miro asombrado.

—Kagura ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto levantándose rápidamente del cómodo asiento.

—Yo quería hablar contigo —contesto apretando el bolso que sujetaba entre sus manos.

—Rin ¿Nos permites? —le pregunto y Rin asintió saliendo de la sala con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, sabía que nunca iba a tener oportunidad con él.

—Bien —se cruzo de brazos esperando a que ella hablara.

—Sesshomaru yo se que tú piensas que yo te engañe, pe-pe-pero nunca fue así —le afirmo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces qué hacia ese tipo en tu casa y sin camisa? —le pregunto desafiante.

—Aquella noche tu llegaste y te enfureciste y te fuiste sin ni siquiera pedirme una explicación simplemente desapareciste, pero ese chico que estaba conmigo aquella noche es- es…

—¿Quién? —pregunto impaciente al verla tartamudear tanto.

—Bueno el es mi primo hijo de una hermana de mi mama, yo nunca te engañe porque te amaba bueno aun te sigo amando —le tomo de la mano.

—Kagura no se qué decirte, veras no voy a negarte que en aquel entonces te amaba más que a nada en el mundo, es verdad que me sorprendió mucho el volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, pero yo no siento nada por ti —deshizo el lazo de sus manos y las beso suavemente —Creo en lo que acabas de decirme pero solamente puedo ofrecerte mi amistad.

—¿Podríamos intentarlo? —le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

—No Kagura, lo siento pero estoy enamorado de otra persona

—Si está bien lo entiendo espero que esa chica te haga muy feliz —contesto con los ojos cristalinos.

—No me hará feliz porque está casada con mi hermano —contesto el apretando los puños.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto, bueno no todo estaba perdido podría ganarse de nuevo su corazón.

—Si

Después de tanto charlar.

—Bueno me retiro Sesshomaru que pases buenas noches —le beso la mejilla y salió de aquella casa con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios lo recuperaría, estaba segura que así seria.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Ya, ya pequeña Kotomi no llores hermosa —la arrullaba la mama de Kagome en uno de los cuartos de la casa que su hija compartía con el grupo —Ya mañana tendrá a tu mama.

—¿Qué tiene mi princesa, señora? —pregunto Inuyasha entrando viendo a su pequeña en brazos de su abuela quien trataba de darle un biberón pero lo rechazaba.

—No lo se está demasiado inquieta —contesto preocupada encendiendo el televisor.

—En otra noticias un gran incendio acabo con casi el 90% del hospital psiquiátrico al norte de la ciudad —Inuyasha y su suegra vieron sorprendidos las grabaciones que pasaban por televisión era el hospital donde estaba Kagome —Las desaparecidas son 3 internas Hikari Susuki, Kioka Meyer y Kagome Higurashi…

—No, no puede ser Kagome no —lloraba Inuyasha mirando la tele.

—Mi hija no puede estar muerta —se arrodillo la mama de Kagome dejando a Kotomi en la cama.

Inuyasha salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la clínica

**Continuara….**


	12. Chapter 12 Nube viajera

**Capitulo 12. Nube viajera.**

—Kagome amor no sabes cuanto te extraño —miro la fría lapida donde ahora estaba sepultada su esposa —Nuestra Kotomi cada día crece mas ya va a cumplir 4 meses no te preocupes siempre le hablare de ti —lloraba a mas no poder las gruesas lagrimas eran cubiertas por las heladas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo.

—Inuyasha vámonos esta lluvia no te hará bien —le agarro el hombro su mejor amigo.

—Miroku ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme? —volteo con los ojos rojos.

—No lo se amigo pero piensa que ahora esta en un lugar mejor —lo ayudo a levantarse y se subieron a la camioneta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

—Maki ¿Qué miras? —le pregunto su prometido a la castaña desde el asiento.

—No se ese chico que esta cantando presiento que le conozco —miro el televisor a un chico de ojos dorados cantando con una profunda tristeza.

_**Ay! amor  
>aquí estoy preso de tu recuerdo en mi soledad<strong>_

_**¡Ay! amor  
>son tantos años y no hay remedio para mi mal<strong>_

_**¡Ay! amor  
>estoy vencido, no tengo fuerzas para luchar<strong>_

_**¡Ay! amor  
>no cabe duda que sigo siendo sentimental<strong>_

_**Donde estas que cielo cruzas sin extrañarme nube perdida  
>porque no vienes a iluminarme luz de mi vida<br>regresa pronto que yo no vivo si no es por ti**_

_**Donde estas detén tu vuelo y vuelve a casa nube viajera  
>por una sola de tus caricias<br>todo lo diera aunque volvieras de nuevo a irte  
>lejos de mi<strong>_

—No Maki debe ser algún error —y le arrebato el control remoto y apago la televisión —Tu no puedes escuchar ese tipo de música amor.

—Ese que esta allí era Inuyasha Taisho pobrecito escuche que su esposa murió en un accidente y no ha podido olvidarla —le dijo Aby con un tono de tristeza.

—¿En verdad? —pregunto la chica con una larga melena castaña y unos ojos chocolates.

—Si dejo una hija con el —le dijo ella.

—Aby creo que estas hablando de más —le dijo a su amiga —No quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de ese fulano y tu Maki tienes que prepararte para tu próxima presentación en el teatro de la ciudad —y ella asintió con la cabeza después de todo le debía mucho si no fuera porque el la recogió andaría vagando en las oscuras calles de Tokio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

—¿Cómo esta mi sobrina consentida? —pregunto Sango viendo a Kotomi con un lindo vestido rosa y unos zapatitos blancos que le había regalado el mes pasado.

—Muy bien hija, gracias por preguntar pero le hace falta su madre —la miro y vio como sonreía y ella no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima.

—¿Y Sota?

—Fue con mi papa a comprarle leche a la pequeña —le dijo.

—Esta bien al rato viene Rin a ayudarle a cuidar a Kotomi para que usted descanse —y cogió a la niña entre sus brazos para dormirla.

—Muchas gracias ustedes fueron unas grandes amigas para mi hija.

—No tiene que agradecer señora lo hacemos con mucho cariño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Miroku iba caminando por las grandes calles de Tokio cuando vio un anuncio que decía: Esta noche gran presentación en el teatro de la ciudad con Maki Moon. Miro la foto y era idéntica a la ex esposa de su amigo solo que esta tenia el cabello castaño claro.

—Tengo que comprar unas entradas —se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde estaban vendiendo los boletos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

—Inuyasha querido debes dejar los rencores atrás y perdonarme —le decía Kikyo pasando ambas manos por su pecho.

—Entiende Kikyo no te amo no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo —y le quito las manos de su pecho.

—¿Es por ella no? Ni después de muerta deja de interferir entre nosotros —él se levanto rápidamente del asiento y la encaro

—Ella era la madre de mi hija y aun la amo aunque ya haya fallecido es por que he decidido no volver a casarme al menos que yo sepa que será una buena madre para mi hija y la verdad tu no estas calificada, ahora me retiro veo que perdí mi tiempo al venir aquí —se levanto del asiento y se fue.

—Maldito mil veces maldito —y aventó un florero hacia la puerta —Esto no se quedara así Inuyasha Taisho muy pronto serás mio.

—Te lo dije querida ni haber desaparecido a Kagome Higurashi lograste que el cayera nuevamente rendido a tus pies —escucho tras su espalda.

—¿Estas tratando de decir que yo asesine a Kagome —volteo a verlo enfadada.

—Te lo estoy afirmando —le susurro en el oído.

—Yo no hice tal cosa —le reclamo.

—¿A no? Fíjate que curioso yo mismo te vi echando gasolina al hospital y como aventabas un cerillo.

—¡Cállate, cállate ya! —le grito enojada —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya que lo preguntas de esa forma, nos estamos entendiendo bien lindura —le acaricio la mejilla y ella ladeo el rostro.

—Al grano ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto sin vacilar.

—Quiero que me des un hijo

—¡Estas loco! —le grito furiosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

—Maldición —iba enojado caminando por las calles su coche estaba a dos calles de la casa de Kikyo, iba tan enfadado que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con alguien.

—¡Auch! —escucho la queja.

—Oye fíjate por donde caminas —le reclamo levándose del suelo sin aun ver ser su cara.

—¿Qué? Pero si fue usted quien iba distraído —se levanto a encararlo Inuyasha al verla se quedo impactado.

—Ka-Kagome —le dijo y la abrazo fuertemente ella se quedo quieta sintiéndose segura en ese abrazo hasta que la realidad la abofeteo.

—Lo-lo siento debe estar confundiéndose joven mi nombre es Maki Moon —le dijo ella con esos ojos chocolates tenia razón su Kagome tenia el cabello negro azulado y ella castaño claro pero de ahí en fuera eran tan iguales hasta la voz.

—Yo lo siento mucho señorita mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, discúlpeme —y se fue lo ms rápido que pudo antes de cometer cualquier tontería.

—Inuyasha —susurro y se llevo una mano al pecho —¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? No puedo sentir nada por ese hombre soy una mujer comprometida bajo su mirada y vio en su mano un anillo que lo comprobaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Inuyasha llego a su casa vio a su pequeña en brazos de Rin y la cargo y le beso la frente.

—¿Cómo esta mi princesa? —le pregunto y ella sonrió abriendo sus grandes ojos dorados.

—Esta bien Inuyasha ha comido de maravilla —le sonrío y en eso llego Sesshomaru.

—Salió a su papa de glotona Inuyasha no dejaba nada para el otro día —todos rieron por el comentario e Inuyasha le dio una mirada asesina.

—Chicos ya llegue —dijo Miroku entrando por la puerta principal —Inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo ¿Vienes? —y el susodicho lo siguió entregando la bebe a Rin.

—Conseguí unas entradas para el teatro de la ciudad.

—Tanto misterio para eso —pregunto irritado.

—Es que hay una señorita que tiene un gran parecido con tu difunda esposa —le dijo e Inuyasha le arrebato las entradas viendo el nombre.

—Es-es es ella —miro las entradas.

—¿Cómo? ¿La conoces? —le pregunto asombrado.

—Me la tope hoy y en verdad es tan parecida a ella.

—Entonces ¿Iremos? —le pregunto Miroku.

—Claro que si Miroku arréglate iremos a ver su presentación, no le menciones de esto a nadie —le advirtió y salió por la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

—Estoy tan nerviosa Aby —le dijo Maki mirándose el vestuario en el espejo.

—tranquilízate Maki todo estará bien faltan solo minutos para que salgas no temas —y la dejo sola.

—¿Por qué sigo pensado en el? —se pregunto —¿Quisiera saber mas de mi? —se le corrió una lagrima.

—Señoras y señores con ustedes Maki Moon interpretara "Por amor" —la presentaron y salió siendo observada por su manager Hoyo.

_**No se como hacer para olvidar tus besos,  
>Si es como tener el cielo entre mis manos,<br>No se como hacer para borrar tus sueños,  
>Si a tu lado brilla el sol en el verano,<br>Sólo por morir al rose de tu cuerpo,  
>Y vivir de nuevo al fuego de tus labios,<br>Quiero amarte así con todo lo que tengo,  
>Quiero amanecer dormida entre tus brazos.<strong>_

—Si que baila bien —le dijo Miroku a su amigo.

—Mi Kagome era tan diferente, ella no enseñaba mucho y Maki enseña mas mi Kag jamás se vestiría así —volteo verla ya que ella llevaba una falda blanca y un corpiño brilloso negro a juego con unas botas.

_**CORO**_

_**Por amor te espero,  
>Por amor te quiero,<br>Por amor te llevo clavado,  
>Aquí en mis sentimientos,<br>Por amor te sueño,  
>Por amor me entrego,<br>Por amarte sería capaz,  
>De todo sufrimiento,<br>Ven ven y dame tu ternura,  
>Hoy quiero bailar prendida a tu cintura,<br>Ven ven que voy a darme entera,  
>Hoy tendrás de mi todo lo que tu quieras oye.<strong>_

_**Brota tu recuerdo en cada pensamiento,  
>Como brotan rosas en la primavera,<br>Me encontré perdida entre mi sufrimiento,  
>Y hoy cantan al viento todas mis quimeras.<strong>_

_**CORO**_

_**Por amor te espero,  
>Por amor te quiero,<br>Por amor te llevo clavado,  
>Aquí en mis sentimientos,<br>Por amor te sueño,  
>Por amor me entrego,<br>Por amarte sería capaz,  
>De todo sufrimiento,<br>Ven ven y dame tu ternura,  
>Hoy quiero bailar prendida a tu cintura,<br>Ven ven que voy a darme entera,  
>Hoy tendrás de mi todo lo que tú quieras,<br>Te digo ven ven y dame tu ternura,  
>Hoy quiero bailar prendida a tu cintura,<br>Ven ven que voy a darme entera,  
>Hoy tendrás de mi todo lo que tú quieras,<br>Así cachito.**_

_**Por amor te quiero,  
>Ahí te quiero,<br>Por amor te espero,  
>Te espero,<br>Por amor te sueño,  
>Te sueño,<br>Por amor me entrego uh oh,  
>Por amor te quiero,<br>Como te siento,  
>Por amor te espero,<br>Mi dulce tormento,  
>Por amor te sueño,<br>Como te quiero,  
>Por amor me entrego,<br>Mi estrella en el cielo,  
>Por amor te quiero,<br>Por tenerte mi vida,  
>Por amor te espero,<br>De noche y de día,  
>Por amor te sueño,<br>Mi amor mi cariño,  
>Por amor me entrego,<br>Mi luz mi alegría,  
>Por amor te quiero,<br>Sólo amarte yo quiero,  
>Por amor te espero,<br>Por tu amor yo me muero,  
>Por amor te sueño,<br>Mi pasión mi locura,  
>Por amor me entrego,<br>Mi rayito de luna.**_

—Bravo Maki lo has hecho estupendamente —le halago Hoyo abrazándola fuertemente, él se alejó hablar de negocios con el dueño del teatro.

—Muchas felicidades señorita Maki lo hecho bastante bien —giro su cabeza y vio un par de ojos dorados y azules mirándola detenidamente.

—Muchas gracias joven Inuyasha —ese nombre le sonaba claro era el chico que vio en la tele cantando era un famoso del mundo del espectáculo.

—Yo me retiro los dejo solos —y Miroku se fue.

—Solo llámame Inuyasha.

—¿Es usted el integrante del grupo DKDA? ¿Cierto? —le pregunto ella.

—Así es Maki —le contesto sonriendo.

—Bueno yo lo dejo me tengo que ir —ya se iba a ir pero el la alcanzo y la volvió abrazar —Me recuerdas tanto a ella —abrió enormemente sus ojos y se separo de él y salió corriendo.

Iba corriendo y se tropezó con su futuro marido.

—¿Qué hacías abrazando a Inuyasha Taisho? —le pregunto enfadado apretándole los dos brazos.

—Yo-yo nada absolutamente nada —contesto nerviosa.

—No me mientas los vi, te prohíbo que te acerques a el me escuchaste —la zangoloteo fuertemente —Nunca mas debes volver a verle ¿Quedo claro?

—Hoyo me estas lastimando —le dijo con los ojos llorosos —No eres mi dueño no soy una propiedad.

—Eres mía Maki me debes todo lo que tienes y tienes que casarte conmigo y ni el estúpido de Taisho interferirá en mis planes —la soltó bruscamente y cayo al suelo.

**Continuara….**

**Esta algo corto pero hasta ahí dio mi inspiración nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
